Tribulations drolatiques
by galilab
Summary: Ou comment un orc, un troll et un nabot velu vont parcourir la terre d'Ysgaral pour se battre, délirer et éventuellement sauver le monde...
1. Intro

**_Tribulations Drolatiques_**

Préface

Bien cher Lecteur,

J'ai entamé la rédaction de ce texte près de la forêt de Brocéliande (et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai…). Je l'ai écrit pour me divertir, moi et mes amis. On y trouvera mon sens de l'humour assez spécial, ainsi que ma manie de faire de fréquentes incursions dans le récit. Si ça te dérange, repose ce livre où tu l'as trouvé et injurie le crétin qui te l'a recommandé (je serai toi, je le frapperai…).

J'ai puisé mon inspiration dans les méandres de mon Imagination en premier lieu, mais aussi dans les nombreux textes humoristiques que j'ai lus. Si tu as (ce dont je ne doute pas) un minimum de culture, tu reconnaîtra facilement la Légion du Tonnerre, Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, les œuvres de David Eddings, Trolls de Troy, Warcraft III, Le Treizième Guerrier, peut-être même Les Tontons Flingueurs … Le fait que je les incorpore à mon récit est une marque de respect et non un pompage éhonté. Et s'il y en a à qui ça pose problème, qu'ils viennent me le dire ! Ils recevront, suivant leur manière de présenter les choses, mes excuses les plus plates ou mon pied aux fesses.

Sur ce, si tu n'es pas encore dégoûté (tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu !!!), je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter :

BONNE LECTURE !!!

GALILAB


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre I 

Il avait faim, froid, et il était trempé. Il avait mal partout et une estafilade luisante balafrait son torse. Tandis qu'il se recroquevillait un peu plus sous le buisson pour tenter vainement d'échapper à la pluie glaciale qui tombait dru, son regard se fixa sur la fumée noire qui montait de l'autre côté de la vallée. Il poussa un gémissement et s'évanouit… 

_Pardon lecteur ? Tu aimerais savoir de qui je parle et où nous sommes ? Si tu m'interromps déjà, on n'est pas près de la finir, cette histoire !!! Mais passons. Nous sommes dans une épaisse forêt, sur le versant nord de la vallée d'Armillione. Ca t'aide vachement de savoir ça, je sais. Nous nous trouvons en fait dans la terre d'Ysgaral, où la magie fait partie du quotidien, où l'homme n'est plus le plus grand prédateur (loin de là !!) et où les monstres pullulent. Bref, un petit monde fort sympathique et accueillant pour tous ceux qui cherchent des histoires à raconter, comme moi. Et si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, nous sommes en plein milieu du continent du Delshan, pendant la huitième année du cycle du Lion, mais je ne pense pas que ça t'avancera à grand-chose. Quant à la personne dont je narre les aventures, je vais te la décrire. Ce sera mieux et le suspense durera plus longtemps. Donc cette personne est en apparence humanoïde, elle doit mesurer dans les 2 mètres 10, et peser dans les 112 kilos. Sa musculature athlétique, sa mâchoire prognathe et sa peau vert sombre indiquent qu'il s'agit d'un orc. Petite parenthèse : si tu considère les Orcs comme de la chair à donjon ou comme des elfes dénaturés par un cyclope pyromané, tu as tout faux. Les Orcs dont je te parle sont une espèce à part entière, mais beaucoup plus proche des humains qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Il en existe deux sortes : ceux des montagnes et ceux des plaines. Les premiers ne sont pas grand-chose de plus que des animaux vivant en tribus mal organisées et à peu près aussi futés qu'un chimpanzé attardé. Les seconds sont au contraire relativement civilisés, avec un niveau technologique comparable à celui des populations scandinaves du Moyen Age. Mais s'ils ne dépassent pas ce stade, c'est plus par choix que par limitation intellectuelle : leurs maisons sont en bois ou en peaux car c'est moins lourd à déménager, les machines complexes (plus sophistiquées qu'un moulin) les rebutent car c'est embêtant à réparer, et les concepts comme l'art, l'architecture élaborée ou la richesse ostentatoire les laissent indifférents (à quoi bon s'encombrer de babioles jolies mais coûteuses et fragiles quand on peut avantageusement les remplacer par des trophées qui rappellent de bons souvenirs ?). Cependant, en cas de cohabitation rapprochée et prolongée avec les humains, certaines communautés orques peuvent égaler leur voisin au niveau technologique voire architectural (mais pour le côté artistique, c'est râpé d'avance.). Pour en revenir à notre personnage, c'est un orc des plaines. _

_Outre un pantalon de laine agrémenté de pièces de cuir aux endroits stratégiques, il porte un gilet en peau d'ours, des bottes ferrées et sa longue tignasse noire est retenue en arrière grâce à un anneau de bronze (je t'épargne l'adresse du coiffeur ?). A son côté pend grâce à une sangle une masse de plomb dotée à une extrémité de protubérances pyramidales. Il porte une amulette en or gravée de son nom : Drâkon._

_Ce qu'il fait là ? Tu vas le savoir, ne soit pas aussi impatient !! Revenons donc au récit..._

Quand il se réveilla, Drâkon eut un peu de mal à faire le point sur ce qu'il faisait là et ce qui lui était arrivé. La fumée qu'il avait vue la veille était encore visible, et se chargea de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Son village, ainsi que la communauté humaine qui vivait non loin avaient été pris d'assaut et réduits en cendre par une armée inconnue. Après avoir vu les dernières forces combinées orcs/humains être balayées par les attaquants, Drâkon avait décidé de donner le maximum de temps aux femmes et aux enfants pour fuir vers la forêt. Le groupe de guerrier qu'il dirigeait avait vite été mis en pièce et Drâkon avait dû se résoudre à battre en retraite après avoir été gravement blessé. Il avait traversé la vallée avant de s'écrouler, épuisé, sur le versant nord. Sa blessure semblant à présent cicatrisée (c'est en effet un des atouts des Orcs : il frappent fort, encaissent bien et récupèrent vite.), il décida de retourner à son village afin d'y retrouver d'éventuels rescapés. 

La forêt qu'il avait traversé la veille en courant, de nuit et sous une pluie battante ne lui paraissait guère plus accueillante en plein jour : les arbres gris et biscornus semblaient tisser de leurs branches une grande toile d'araignée. De plus, le silence général qui y régnait ne disait rien de bon à notre héros : un orc est habitué à la joyeuse ambiance du village natal (au moins trois bagarres par heure) ou au tumulte d'une bonne chasse au griffoncéros entre amis (les orcs ne sont en effet pas très doués pour l'approche discrète ou l'embuscade, mais leurs mollets puissants et leur endurance pallient à cet inconvénient.). Bref, le silence pesant de cette forêt sans oiseaux ni soleil visible le rendait nerveux. Il savait d'expérience qu'un bois silencieux ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : la présence d'un élément empêchant la vie de se développer, ou l'approche d'un grand prédateur. Aucun de ces deux scénarios ne lui plaisait. Drâkon prit sa masse et passa son poignet dans la sangle. Il préférait cette arme à l'épée ou la hache de certains de ses amis car (selon lui) elle était bien plus solide, étant fondue dans un seul bloc de métal, et il n'avait pas à l'aiguiser avant chaque combat. Drâkon avait vécu pas mal d'aventure avec elle : depuis presque sept années il était de toutes les échauffourées, toutes les mêlées. Cependant il n'aperçut la pointe de la hallebarde que lorsqu'elle commença à lui piquer douloureusement la glotte. Il tourna lentement la tête et aperçut qui était situé du bon côté du manche : Un Troll. 

La première impression que l'on a d'un troll (et qui est hélas souvent la dernière, aussi, vu le caractère imprévisible de ces créatures) est une grande bête bipède dégingandée qui ferait bien entre 2,50m et 3m de haut si elle se tenait droite : les trolls vivent le plus souvent accroupi, et c'est toujours surprenant de voir une bestiole de plusieurs mètres jaillir d'un buisson. Ils sont mystérieux, un rien déroutants, même. Ils teignent souvent leurs longs cheveux raides et les montent en crêtes de punk, catogans, tresses, couettes (aucune coiffure ridicule ne semble les rebuter)…Ils aiment les percussions et les rythmes endiablés, et un troll en plein groove serait capable de faire le moonwalk sur les mains en chantant la chanson du hamster (titititatititutu tiiiiipatutituuu…) tout en marquant le tempo avec les doigts de pieds. Ils apprécient aussi les breloques (colliers, pendentifs et autres colifichets). Chez les trolls « fréquentables », ça se traduit par des noix, des pierres colorées, des bâtons. Chez les autres, votre crâne servira de castagnettes. 

Drâkon lâcha sa masse. Il savait que quand un troll décidait (arbitrairement) qu'un territoire était à lui, toute créature à priori dangereuse (c'est-à-dire de taille supérieure à un rat musqué) avait de sérieux soucis à se faire. Mais habituellement, les orcs avaient une chance de s'expliquer. Habituellement. Drâkon tenta la solution diplomatique : 

« Salut !! Dit-il. Moi pas vouloir voler terres à toi, ni gibier !! Moi y'en a me barrer vite fait dès que toi avoir viré truc qui pique de gorge à moi !! » Ce langage appauvri passait pour être celui des trolls qui dans leur grande majorité en étaient encore au stade « Toi vois, Toi tue et toi pas te casser la nénette ». Le troll considéra Drâkon un long moment sans avoir l'air de comprendre ni bouger d'un pouce sa hallebarde. Au bout de deux minutes de silence, ce dernier estima que la solution diplomatique avait échoué. Depuis une poignée de secondes, il rapprochait insensiblement sa main de la masse qui pendait toujours à son poignet. D'un mouvement fluide, il la fit tournoyer, déviant la pointe de la hallebarde, puis tenta d'asséner un grand coup sur le crâne du troll. Hélas, celui-ci n'était plus là : utilisant l'inertie du coup de l'orc il avait fait un saut périlleux sur le côté et l'attendait, la hallebarde prête. Il paraissait rusé, calculateur même. Lorsque Drâkon se précipita vers lui, la masse haute, le troll esquiva son coup, lui envoya son (grand) pied dans les jambes, se retourna et s'apprêta à enfoncer son arme dans le dos de l'orc qui s'était écroulé à ses pieds. Drâkon fut étonné de ne pas sentir la pointe aiguë lui déchirer les omoplates. Il se retourna et vit qu'un des troncs s'était animé et qu'il avait saisi le troll dans une de ses branches et qu'il essayait de lui arracher sa hallebarde. Drâkon n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de scrupules à tuer quelqu'un. Mais se faire frustrer d'un bon combat, même mal engagé, c'était contraire à tous ses principes. Il courut vers l'arbre et lui abattit sa masse sur l'articulation d'une de ses branches. Un craquement des plus satisfaisant se fit entendre suivi peu après par un crissement strident : le troll avait profité de la surprise de l'arbre pour lui trancher la branche qui le retenait. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se tourna vers Drâkon. 

« Je te remercie de ton aide, orc. Ton secours fut des plus opportun. Je te propose que nous finissions cet Ancien Belliqueux avant de régler notre querelle. 

Drâkon marqua une pause. Qui serait le plus fort : la soif du combat ou l'envie de retourner chez lui ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'arbre agressif puis répondit : 

- D'accord. Je propose une attaque en tenaille Moi par derrière sur les articulations, et toi en diversion devant. » Après un signe de tête affirmatif, le troll se rua vers ce qu'il avait appelé « Ancien Belliqueux » (à savoir un arbre de 8m de haut, sans feuillage, doté quelques instants avant de quatre longues branches préhensiles et de deux excroissances couvertes de racines ressemblant à des jambes). Le troll avait une peau bleue, des cheveux noirs, un pagne de peau doté d'une ceinture de cuir avec une sacoche et des signes cabalistiques tatoués sur tout le corps, signes de pratiquant des arcanes et donc d'une intelligence supérieure. De toute la race peau verte (qui comprend les orcs, leurs cousins gobelins, les ogres et les trolls), les trolls sont les plus sensibles aux fluctuations de la magie. Cela va chez eux du rebouteux du village à l'ensorceleur vivant en reclus, même si ces derniers sont rares. En effet leur pouvoir leur monte vite à la tête, et ils ont tendance à se croire invincibles, ce que le premier dragon venu se fait une joie de démentir. Drâkon affirma sa prise sur la manche de sa masse d'arme et se prépara à passer à l'action. Ce troll lui semblait plus sympathique et fréquentable depuis qu'ils étaient associés pour une bagarre (la meilleure garantie chez les orcs) et de plus il se battait bien. Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage de l'orc. Cet ancien était bien à plaindre… 

Le combat fut relativement bref. Dès les premiers échanges (unilatéraux) de coups, la fin était relativement prévisible : l'Ancien était incapable d'atteindre la grande asperge qui bondissait et roulait autour de lui en lui assénant de grands coups de hallebarde sur les branches, et le fait qu'il y ait un orc solidement bâti qui lui abattait sa masse d'arme sur le dos avec une puissance et une régularité déconcertante ne jouait guère en sa faveur. Brusquement, le troll cessa de bouger dans tous les sens et se planta fermement devant l'arbre. Il avait lâché sa hallebarde. Drâkon lui cria : 

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas te faire tuer !!! 

- Loin de là, mon ignorant ami, répliqua placidement le troll. Je ne saurais trop te recommander de t'éloigner de cet encombrant végétal, car je m'en vais te faire une démonstration de mes talents qui risquerait de t'endommager plus ou moins mortellement si tu t'obstinais à rester où tu te trouves. » 

Drâkon recula après avoir donné un dernier coup sur la rotule de l'arbre, coup qui fit gicler des morceaux d'écorce dans tous les sens et qui fit faire une belle embardée à l'arbre. Le troll était de nouveau accroupi sur le sol et semblait marmonner quelque chose. Il ne donnait pas l'impression d'être conscient que l'arbre s'approchait de lui aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe amochée par la masse de Drâkon. Le troll, les yeux fermés, étendit ses mains en direction de l'arbre, puis en direction du sol. Son marmonnement était devenu plus rapide et il paraissait prodigieusement en colère. Soudain, il se dressa, ouvrit les yeux (qui avaient à présent une belle couleur mauve flamboyant) et poussa un bref cri. L'instant d'après, le sol au pied de l'arbre commença à fumer, et un brusque craquement retentit : l'arbre fut soudain englouti dans une colonne de flammes qui le fit flamber comme une torche. Drâkon se demanda si la poursuite du duel avec le troll était une si bonne idée que ça. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, s'essuya symboliquement les mains, sourit et lui dit : 

« Je te remercie encore de m'avoir aidé. Je m'en serai très bien tiré tout seul, mais tu m'as évité de trop me fatiguer. Pour la peine, je te laisse le choix : tu m'explique ce que ta verte personne fait sur MON territoire, ou (il toucha sa hallebarde) nous reprenons notre petite conversation là où nous l'avions laissée… 

- Je pense que je vais choisir l'autre option, répondit Drâkon. Comme j'ai tenté de te l'expliquer il y a cinq minutes, je ne fais que passer. Mon village –situé sous le panache de fumée que tu ne vois pas à cause des arbres là-bas- a été attaqué et réduit en cendres. J'ai été contraint de m'enfuir au hasard, et je retournais sur les lieux du combat afin de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui s'est passé. 

- Ton village a brûlé ? fit le troll en haussant un sourcil. Ca explique l'état de nervosité des Anciens. Ils ne m'aimaient déjà pas beaucoup à cause de mes modestes talents, alors ils ont du croire que c'était de mon fait… (Le troll se tut un instant) Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je pense que je vais t'accompagner. Si quelqu'un a attaqué un village orc et a réussi à le détruire, il est probable qu'il est d'une part puissant et d'autre part sûr de lui. Il est donc susceptible de recommencer, et je ne vais pas passer ma vie à incinérer tous les arbres de cette forêt. J'ai d'autres occupations. » 

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient repartis. Les orcs ont en effet tendance à faire très vite confiance à quiconque s'est battu avec eux (et même contre eux dans certains cas.). 

Le chemin fut relativement sans histoires -une meute de loups affamés et un rien stupides les attaqua bien, mais cela ne mérite pas que l'on s'y attarde- et Drâkon et Zaphirron (tel était le nom du troll) en profitèrent pour faire mieux connaissance pendant que les loups rôtissaient sur une broche. Drâkon apprit que comme pas mal de trolls dotés de pouvoir « intéressants » Zaphirron avait été chef de clan, mais il s'était vite lassé de cette vie : tabasser à longueur de journée les blancs-becs qui croyaient pouvoir lui piquer sa place n'avait rien d'exaltant, et les trolls du village en avaient marre de l'odeur de cochon grillé qui planait autour de sa hutte. Il avait donc décidé de partir en solitaire, et s'était temporairement fixé dans cette forêt où la flore locale lui avait fichu une paix royale après avoir expérimenté (à ses dépens) les « petits talents » du troll. De son côté, Drâkon lui raconta sa vie au village, son incorporation dans le groupe des chasseurs et se vanta à propos du nombre de tonneaux de bière qu'il avait ingurgité pour fêter ça. Zaphirron surenchérit, et ils décidèrent de fouiller dans les huttes quand ils seraient arrivés au village afin de trouver la réserve de bière et mettre ça au clair. (C'est pour cela que les elfes n'aiment pas discuter avec les peaux vertes : la conversation finit toujours par tomber sur ce sujet.) 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, la fumée avait cessé de s'élever des huttes en cendres. Tout le village avait été dévasté (y compris la réserve de bière, ce qui fit proférer à Drâkon une bordée d'appellation ordurières et sulfureuses qui fit grimacer Zaphirron), et beaucoup plus bizarre : pas une trace des combats qui avaient pourtant été nombreux. Aucun cadavre, aucune arme laissée à l'abandon. Pire : dans la forêt autour du village, ils ne trouvèrent aucun signe du passage des femmes et des enfants qui avaient fui sur l'ordre de Drâkon. Quand ce dernier ressortit des runes de sa maison, il vit que Zaphirron était accroupi sur le sol et marmonnait quelque chose. 

« Ah non, tu ne trouves pas que ça a assez brûlé comme ça ? 

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, impulsif tas de muscles sans cervelle. Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, la nature des mes pouvoirs est liée au feu. J'ai entre autres la capacité de savoir d'où provient un incendie. 

- Ben là c'est pas dur à deviner, je t'ai déjà dit que cela provient des torches que l'armée adverse avait avec eux. 

- Désolé de te contredire, mais tu as (encore) tout feu, euh non, faux! Les flammes qui ont ravagé le tas de paille malodorant qu'était ton village ne viennent ni de torches, ni de la magie. Elles semblent avoir été apportées d'un autre monde... 

- Ben voyons... Si je résume, tu me dis que mon village -qui est très beau, soit dit en passant- a été brûlé jusqu'aux fondations par des flammes extra dimensionnelles? 

-En gros c'est ça, oui. Ta capacité synthétique me laisse pantois. Et pour en revenir à ces flammes, je suis incapable de t'en dire plus. 

- Alors que conseilles tu de faire? 

- Le problème est qu'à part toi, nous n'avons pas de témoin de cette attaque. Sans compter que, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas assisté à leur arrivée. 

- Non, je me suis réveillé au moment où ces sagouins mettaient le feu à ma hutte. Je me souviens d'un truc tout à coup. On ne pouvait pas voir leur visages, ni aucune parcelle de leur corps. Ils étaient engoncés dans des armures de forme compliquées et rien de ce que l'on faisait ne semblait les atteindre. 

- Etaient-ils nombreux ? 

- Je n'en sais rien: il faisait nuit, il y avait de la fumée et j'était un peu trop occupé pour les compter. 

- Bon, il n'y a donc qu'une solution, aller voir un témoin. 

- Mais je viens de te dire que tout le monde semblait s'être volatilisé !! 

- Je ne pensais pas à un témoin direct, mon très étroit d'esprit compagnon. 

- ça te gênerait de parler normalement ? 

- Ma vie dans la forêt m'a permis d'en savoir plus sur certains de ses résidents. Il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux a exactement les talents dont nous avons besoin. 

- Et lequel? 

- Un Grumpbolg. » 

Les grumpbolgs font partie du peuple des sylvaniens (avec les centaures, les dryades, les harpies, les lutins et les esprits follets en tous genres). Ils ressemblent à des gnomes niveau taille, avec de grandes oreilles poilues, un nez rougeaud, un corps d'une exceptionnelle difformité et une tendance marquée à ronchonner sans arrêt. La magie leur donne deux dons: Premièrement, ils ne peuvent dire que la vérité. Ils ne sont pas pour autant omniscients et quand ils ne veulent pas parler rien (sauf peut-être du sodium pentothal) ne pourra les faire changer d'avis, mais rien de faux ne peut sortir consciemment ou inconsciemment de leurs lèvres. Secondement, leurs sens sont si développés qu'ils peuvent analyser un microscopique changement autour d'eux et en déduire ce qui se passe dans les environs. Certaines personnes ont tout de suite vus quels avantages pouvaient être retirés de ces capacités. Sentant (pas forcément à tort) qu'on tentait de les exploiter, les grumpbolgs ont fini par vivre automatiquement à l'écart du monde, principalement aux pieds des montagnes ou dans le cœur des forêts. Leur mauvais caractère leur donne un franc parler quelque peu désarçonnant, mais pour celui qui sait les trouver et les amadouer, ils peuvent être une source de renseignements précieuse et une aide non négligeable. 

Le grumpbolg dont parlait Zaphirron vivait dans un vieil arbre foudroyé, au somme du versant sud de la vallée. Zaphirron avait découvert son existence de façon tout à fait fortuite: juste après avoir quitté son village et être arrivé en vue de la vallée, il avait passé la nuit sous l'arbre et à son réveil, le grumpbolg lui avait volé son coutelas et le lui appuyait négligemment sur la gorge en lui demandant en des termes injurieux ce qu'il fichait devant la porte de chez lui. Après quelques explications proférées avec la prudence de rigueur lorsqu'on a une lame acérée placée sur telle ou telle partie sensible de son anatomie, Zaphirron avait pu repartir, sans son coutelas. Tandis qu'il racontait cela à Drâkon, ils progressaient le long du promontoire rocheux ou était situé l'arbre. Une fois arrivé à côté, Drâkon demanda: 

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi? On frappe à la porte? 

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix cassante derrière eux. Ca fait une demi heure que je vous attends. » 

Ils firent volte-face et découvrirent le grumpbolg, confortablement affalé sur une souche à demi rongée par les champignons. Il mesurait à peine dans les 60 centimètres, portait une veste et un pantalon bruns, des bottes noires et un petit chapeau vert foncé rapiécé avec une cuillère en bois passée dans un des trous. Il avait une courte barbichette taillée en bouc, des cheveux grisonnants et une verrue au bout de son nez proéminent. L'une de ses oreilles semblait avoir été grignotée. Il sauta de son siège improvisé et se tourna vers le troll. 

« Alors, Zaphirron? Tu vis toujours dans ton bois maudit, dormant entre deux racines moisies et rançonnant les voyageurs, ou bien tu as fait joujou avec ton briquet intégré et tu as mis le feu à un arbre de trop? Quoi qu'il en soit, l'exil ne te réussit pas: tu as l'air encore plus miteux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, et ça n'est pas peu dire ! Et TOI, là (il se tourna vers l'orc), tu es Drâkon, à moins que je ne lise mal les runes -si on peut appeler çades runes- qui sont martelées sur la babiole que tu trimballes à ton cou !! Dis moi, tu es en manque de bière ou quoi? Tu as mis un temps fou à gravir cette collinette (il désigna l'à-pic vertigineux qui descendait jusqu'au village). Cette égratignure sur ton torse t'handicaperait-elle, par hasard? 

Zaphirron retint la main vengeresse de Drâkon. 

- Rotomondas. Comment vas-tu? dit-il, apparemment pas plus vexé que ça. 

- J'irais mieux si une paire d'abrutis verdâtres n'était pas venue me déranger pendant ma sieste. Même pas fichus de marcher en silence !! Toute la forêt a dû entendre vos halètements stupides... 

- Dis moi, nabot rachitique, interrompit Drâkon: tu es lassé de la vie pour me parler comme ça ou tu es devenu gâteux à force d'overdoses de champignons avariés? 

- Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible, le géant vert, là ! Si tu te sens si sûr de toi, essayes donc de me taper dessus avec ton manche à balais inoxydable. Mais fais bien gaffe à ne pas te ruiner les orteils, d'accord? » 

Le grumpbolg appelé Rotomondas dégaina le poignard qui était attaché dans son dos à la manière d'une épée à deux mains. Le poignard avait une lame droite, mais dentelée de façon impressionnante, de sorte qu'elle produisit un raclement assez désagréable en quittant son étui en bois. Zaphirron tenta de s'interposer, trop tard. Drâkon avait déjà chargé le grumpbolg, qui sauta étonnamment haut pour sa taille, évita la masse qui faisait bien une fois et demie sa taille et se retrouva perché sur l'épaule de l'orc. Ce dernier réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair : il plongea en arrière, esquivant la pointe de la dague et déséquilibrant son adversaire. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, légèrement haletants. 

« Il suffit ! s'écria Zaphirron. Rotomondas, nous avons grand besoin de tes lumières. Il nous faut connaître l'identité de l'armée qui rasé le village orc d'en bas. 

- Tu parles du tas de paille malodorante d'où provient ce grand chatouilleux ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi je devrai te renseigner ? 

- L'envie de vivre, je suppose… lâcha incidemment Drâkon. 

- Cette armée risque de mettre la région à feu et à sang, insista Zaphirron en ignorant la phrase de Drâkon. Nous devons savoir d'où elle vient. Penses-y, mon verticalement concentré ami. Les habitants de ces bois en dépendent. Les habitantEs aussi… » 

Rotomondas regarda Drâkon avec un air de profond dégoût, puis il se tourna vers le troll et lui fit signe de le suivre. Drâkon leur emboîta le pas en se demandant pourquoi la dernière phrase du troll avait convaincu le grumpbolg. Il imagina le même grumpbolg avec des couettes, pas de barbe et une petite robe. La crise d'hilarité qui en résultat dura près de dix minutes. 

Les plus secrets des grumpbolgs sont les voyants. Leur lien avec l'extérieur est si fort qu'ils peuvent voir tout ce qui se passe, ou s'est passé, pour peu qu'ils disposent d'un bon catalyseur, à savoir un élément naturel très ancien ou très pur : un arbre centenaire ou une source de montagne font donc parfaitement l'affaire. Ce système marche si bien, d'ailleurs, qu'il a été honteusement copié par certaines personnes de sexe féminin, aux cheveux blondasses, au sourire impudent et aux oreilles pointues (eh oui, il faut s'y faire, les elfes n'ont RIEN inventé. Sauf peut-être le shampoing à l'aloé-véra, mais très franchement je me demande qui ça peut intéresser). Le résultat de la séance de voyance, et pas de voyeurisme sauf si elle est utilisée pour espionner des nymphes qui se baignent, est soit la vision de la scène à laquelle on veut assister, soit une image d'un lieu, d'un personnage voire d'un objet pouvant être relié à la réponse. En cas d'impureté du catalyseur, on ne voit que les vents du chaos, c'est à dire des points blancs, gris et noirs. 

Le focalisateur de Rotomondas était une caverne située non loin de son arbre. Point notable : elle était remplie de diamants qui tapissaient le sol, les parois et le plafond, et un cristal gros comme le poing (de Drâkon) faisait office de pointe à une stalagmite qui trônait au beau milieu de la grotte. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du tunnel qui y menait, Rotomondas fit signe aux deux autres de ne plus avancer. Il escalada tant bien que mal la stalagmite puis se retourna vers les deux peaux vertes. Voyant que Drâkon pouffait encore, il lança à Zaphirron : 

« Je serai toi –mon cœur frémit à cette pensée-, je demanderai au gros tas de muscle décérébré qui te sert de compagnon de se la fermer. Je ne peux pas travailler avec autant d'interférences, alors dis lu de se taire ou d'aller se fendre la pêche ailleurs. » 

Il reporta son attention sur le cristal tandis que Zaphirron tentait d'imposer silence à Drâkon. Quand le silence fut devenu total, le grumpbolg étendit ses mains de part et d'autre du cristal et lui donna une chiquenaude. Un son se fit alors entendre, une note si pure que même Drâkon en eu les larmes aux yeux. Le cristal sembla palpiter d'une vie intérieure qu'il transmettait peu à peu aux autres : toute la grotte fut remplie de scintillements synchronisés, et tous les diamants produisaient la note à l'unisson. Cependant, les scintillements commencèrent à prendre différentes teintes et la note se décomposait en multitude de sons. Alors du halo de lumière sortit une image : celle d'une créature humanoïde portant une armure intégrale constituée d'un heaume sans visière avec deux trous pour les yeux et une crête métallique de forme triangulaire, un plastron anguleux, des brassards et des jambières. Pas un millimètre carré de peau n'était visible., et deux lueurs vertes tremblotaient dans les orbites vides. La créature tenait en main une arme étrange, composée d'un manche en métal doré ayant d'un côté une pointe aiguë et de l'autre une lame en demi lune dont les extrémités rejoignaient le manche. Des flammes rougeoyantes couraient le long du tranchant. Un flash lumineux, et elle était partie. A la place se dressait un col montagneux dont l'accès était barré par une muraille gigantesque, derrière laquelle se tenait une forteresse non moins imposante. Les bannières qui flottaient au dessus des créneaux arboraient une enclume noire sur un fond doré. Encore un flash, et un bracelet d'or rouge mêlé d'obsidienne apparut. Il portait sur le côté une rune étrange, que même Zaphirron ne reconnut pas. Le bracelet disparut et fit place à un groupe composé de trois silhouettes : l'une, maigre et dégingandée, était sans conteste celle d'un troll. L'autre, large d'épaule et très musclée, était celle d'un orc. La dernière était minuscule par rapport au autres. Elle était difforme et avait deux grandes oreilles poilues. A ce moment, tout fut emporté dans un tourbillon coloré et bruyant : les diamants cessèrent de briller et la note se tut. Rotomondas sauta de sa stalagmite, le souffle court, et leur dit : 

« Alors, faut-il que je vous traduise ou vous avez encore assez de neurones non imbibés de bière pour comprendre ? 

-Je ne serai pas contre un brin d'explication, hasarda Drâkon. 

-Ca me paraît pourtant évident, renifla Rotomondas. La boîte de conserve ambulante que vous avez vu au départ, c'est ce qui a réduit en cendre le palace de géant vert. La citadelle dans la montagne, c'est Karak Azgal, la cité naine. Vous devez y trouver la personne qui porte le bijou étrange, elle vous aidera à alpaguer ceux qui vous ont fait des misères. Le groupe de la fin, ça veut dire qu'un orc, un troll et un grumpbolg doivent être là bas ensemble. 

-Attends un peu, coupa Drâkon. Ca veut dire que… 

-Eh ouais, compléta le grumpbolg avec un sourire torve. Ca veut dire que je viens avec vous. » 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le voisinage avec le grumpbolg ne fut pas aisé à gérer, on s'en doute. Pendant les premières semaines du voyage qui devait les mener à Karak Azgal, ce fut la guéguerre permanente entre l'orc et Rotomondas. Les disputes suivaient toujours le même schéma : le grumpbolg lançait à l'orc quelques injures choisies et viles à souhait, ce dernier tentait de lui coller une beigne et tous deux dégainaient à l'unisson pendant que Zaphirron s'interposait. Le paroxysme de leur chamaillerie fut un pilier de flamme (Made in Troll) qui jaillit entre eux alors qu'ils allaient tenter pour la énième fois de s'entre étriper

« Il suffit maintenant !!! S'écria Zaphirron dont les yeux violets brillaient dans la nuit tombante. D'après la vision de notre disgracieux compagnon, nous sommes censés œuvrer de concert, alors si vous vouliez bien _grandir_ un chouia, ce serait l'accomplissement de mes désirs les plus fous. Alors, quel est cette fois le motif futile de ce stupide affrontement ?

-Le schtroumpf décoloré a franchi la limite à ne pas dépasser ! Grinça l'orc blême de fureur.

-Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus, précisa Rotomondas avec une lueur malsaine dans le regard : je lui ai dit qu'à mon avis, s'il avait une masse, c'est parce que la sensation de la lame qui s'introduit dans les viscères le choque !

-Tu mens !!! Rugit Drâkon.

-Je ne peux dire que la vérité, répliqua le grumpbolg avec un petit rire.

-Bon, c'est assez ! Coupa Zaphirron. Drâkon, il faudra t'habituer aux piques de Rotomondas, c'est dans sa nature d'agir ainsi, même s'il ne fait pas grand-chose pour l'atténuer. Mets toi un peu à sa place !!

-Plutôt crever !

-Vos gueules ! » Interrompit Rotomondas.

Drâkon se retourna, une réplique incendiaire au bord des lèvres. Puis il vit ce que désignait le doigt du grumpbolg, et il se tut.

Une longue flamme balafrait le ciel nocturne, un peu plus loin. (Drâkon se souvenait qu'à cet endroit, il y avait un village de pêcheurs : la rivière que lui et les deux autres suivaient depuis maintenant une semaine passait juste à côté.) Sans dire un mot, les trois compagnons se précipitèrent dans la direction de l'incendie en dégainant leurs armes (Rotomondas sauta sur l'épaule de l'orc qui ne fit pas un geste pour l'en chasser). En arrivant près de la bourgade, Drâkon crut être revenu au soir de la destruction de son village : des étincelles pleuvaient sur le sol tant le brasier qui dévorait les huttes était intense. Et, slalomant entre les flammes, des silhouettes en armes couraient dans tous les sens, et principalement derrière d'autres silhouettes qui n'étaient pas armées. Drâkon poussa un rugissement de rage et se précipita, suivi de près par ses deux équipiers. D'un mouvement sec il brisa la nuque d'un homme hirsute qui tentait d'égorger une villageoise, puis tournant sur lui-même dans le même mouvement, l'orc envoya son poing désarmé dans le visage du brigand qui tentait de le prendre en tenaille. Il ne risquait pas de se tromper de cible : les seuls villageois combattants étaient torses nus et armés d'ustensiles agricoles. Du coin de l'œil, Drâkon repéra un groupe de trois assaillants armés de haches et de boucliers qui lui fonçaient dessus. Zaphirron s'interposa et fit un geste désinvolte de la main. Les flammes qui se trouvaient près de ses adversaires firent une embardée dans leur direction et les calcinèrent. Drâkon se retourna et se trouva face à face avec un colosse qui brandissait à deux mains une épée de taille appréciable. L'orc se prépara à parer le coup, mais eut la surprise de voir son ennemi lâcher son arme, pousser un gargouillement et porter ses mains à la plaie béante qu'un poignard dentelé venait de lui ouvrir au niveau de la jugulaire. Rotomondas sauta en souplesse de l'épaule de sa victime qui s'effondrait, fit un sourire à son camarade et lui dit :

« Ça m'en fait trois. Tâche de ne pas mollir ou je vais gagner !

-Compte sur moi. » Répondit Drâkon avec le même sourire, toute rancune oubliée, en abattant distraitement sa masse sur les côtes de l'homme qui tentait de prendre son ami à revers et l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. A la gauche de l'orc ; Zaphirron avait écarté ses grandes mains et fait jaillir du néant deux anneaux embrasés qui tournaient autour de ses poignets et avec lesquels il faisait pleuvoir des traits ardents sur ses ennemis sidérés. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de robustes paysans mettait en fuite un paire de brigands à coup de fourches, de faux et de cognées.

Mais le véritable maître du carnage, c'était lui, Drâkon. Sa plaie était à présent totalement guérie et une fureur inextinguible conférait à chacun de ses coups une force meurtrière : il avançait, l'air aussi farouche qu'invulnérable, et son chemin était constellé de formes recroquevillées sur la partie de leur anatomie que l'arme de l'orc avait réduite en bouillie. Loin des cabrioles qui permettaient à Rotomondas de se hisser au niveau de la tête de ses ennemis afin de leur planter sa lame dans le cou, mes oreilles ou les yeux, loin des passes compliquées de la hallebarde de Zaphirron, la masse de l'orc allait et venait, brisant armes et armures, membres et crânes, avec une vitesse ahurissante et un style simple, mais fracassant. L'orc était telle une tornade, toujours en mouvement sur lui-même, se battant à coup de masse, de poing et de bottes ferrées, et ses ennemis s'écroulaient sous l'avalanche de coups qui les broyait ou s'enfuyaient en hurlant.

Bientôt, les brigands commencèrent à perdre pied. Rotomondas repéra tout de suite le chef des brigands, une grosse brute armée d'un fléau d'armes sanguinolent et qui braillait à ses hommes de tenir bon.

« Zaphirron ! Il me le faut vivant !! » Cria le grumpbolg au troll. Ce dernier fit un signe d'assentiment et tendit trois doigts vers le chef. Ce dernier vit aussitôt les flammes des bâtiments voisins converger vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans une demie sphère de feu. Voyant leur chef être englouti par l'incendie, les derniers brigands prirent la fuite, poursuivis par les villageois. Drâkon essuya symboliquement sa masse dégoulinante de sang et de cervelle, et sourit de façon appréciative en contemplant les cadavres des assaillants.

« Belle petite bagarre, dit-il à l'attention de ses deux compères. Ça m'en fait une quinzaine !

Moi j'en suis à sept, révéla Rotomondas.

Et moi à onze, à peu près, dit Zaphirron.

Tu triches, aussi, remarqua le grumpbolg : Tu attaques à distance…

Je propose qu'on aille voir celui que tu as coincé, Zaphirron, dit Drâkon.

Allons-y !! »

Le chef des attaquants roulait des yeux paniqués dans l'anneau de flammes qui le séparait de la liberté. Les trois amis s'approchèrent, accompagnés par les pêcheurs survivants. Drâkon prit la parole :

« Maintenant, mon gros, tu vas nous dire qui tu es et pourquoi tu as attaqué ce village. Je te conseille d'être coopératif, à moins que tu n'aies envie que mon copain le troll ici présent te transforme en méchoui.

Je suis Kroldor, répondit l'homme, le chef des brigands de cette vallée. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de moi.

Jamais, dit Rotomondas d'un ton sarcastique, et c'est dire !! fit il en montrant ses oreilles démesurées.

Alors, demanda Zaphirron, que faisais tu ici ?

J'essayai de détrousser ces péquenots. Ils avaient l'air riches !

Le troll jeta un regard éloquent aux pauvres habits des villageois.

Je te conseille d'engager quelqu'un pour voir à ta place !! Qui t'a envoyé ?

Personne !! j'étais seul avec mes gars.

Mensonge !! s'écria un robuste pêcheur armé d'un marteau de forge. Il a agi de concert avec une bande de guerriers inconnus qui ont massacré notre milice, avant de partir en lui laissant pour instruction de tous nous tuer !

Des guerriers en armure de formes bizarres ? coupa très vite Drâkon. (Voyant le villageois acquiescer d'un signe de tête, il se tourna vers le brigand.) Allez, espèce d'ordure, mets toi à table !!!

Je ne dirai rien !!! dit le brigand d'un ton qui se voulait défiant.

Rotomondas, montre-lui. » dit l'orc sans quitter le chef des yeux.

Le grumpbolg hocha la tête, releva celle d'un des brigands morts, lui inséra adroitement son couteau dans l'oeil, l'énucléa proprement, faufila sa lame dans l'orbite et d'une torsion du poignet fit exploser la boîte crânienne. Puis il essuya son couteau sur les cheveux du cadavre et regarda en souriant le chef tétanisé.

Celui-ci déglutit péniblement et bégaya : « quelle était votre question déjà ? »

« Il ne nous a pas appris grand-chose, fit remarquer Rotomondas.

Les trois amis, après un soupçon de repos bien gagné, avaient repris leur route vers la cité naine de Karak Azgal. Ils gravissaient la colline qui surplombait le village: sur la place principale, un grand attroupement et des vociférations indiquaient sans ambiguïtés que les villageois avaient trouvé un moyen constructif et ludique de faire part au chef des brigand de leur mécontentement.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, poursuivit le Grumpbolg. Ce n'était qu'un second couteau, ses chefs n'avaient aucune raison de le joindre à leurs projets.

- On a quand même deux ou trois informations, dit Drâkon: on sait à présent que des bandes similaires à celle-ci écument toute la vallée, massacrant ses habitants ou les emmenant on ne sait où, brûlant les villages avec comme instructions de n'en pas laisser pierre sur pierre. On sait aussi que les types en armure sont à chaque fois à l'origine du problème.

- Je te l'accorde, intervint Zaphirron. Mais maintenant, nous devons nous hâter vers la forteresse naine: là nous aurons plus de renseignements qu'en interrogeant tous les brigands de cette vallée. »

Le village était à présent hors de vue et les trois compagnons longeaient un petit bois. Drâkon remarqua deux choses de façon tout à fait saugrenue: Premièrement, bien que le ciel soit clair et dégagé, les troncs baignaient dans une sorte de brume argentée; et secondement, l'orc remarqua que Rotomondas avait le visage figé et refusait obstinément de je ter un seul regard aux arbres. Le musculeux guerrier orc commençait suffisamment à connaître son petit camarade au caractère exécrable pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister (Pas auprès de lui en tout cas). Drâkon se rapprocha de Zaphirron.

« Dis moi, chuchota-t-il: pourquoi Rotomondas est il si tendu?

- Nous approchons en ce moment du bosquet des Lianoreli (c'est à dire des fées). Une personne à la fois source de douleur et chère au coeur de notre grumpbolg favori vit ici. Rotomondas redoute plus que tout le simple fait de lui parler et la voir est devenu un supplice pour notre difforme équipier.

- Il est timide? Mais je peux arranger ça, moi !! Une bonne claque sur l'épaule de la donzelle, un ou deux compliment sur ses proportions assorti d'un sourire ravageur et d'un menu cadeau (délicat ! genre hache de bataille ou crâne à bière), et l'affaire est dans le sac !!!!

- Oui, je vois, dit Zaphirron en regardant l'orc d'un air nostalgique. Ce qu'on m'avait dit est donc vrai: La connaissance des orcs en matière de romance frise le néant cosmique, ou la quantité neuronale des elfettes. Voyons les choses en face, mon un chouia brut de fonderie ami: Rotomondas est laid. Celle qu'il aime est la plus belle de toutes les Lianorelies, et la plus prometteuse. De plus, il a vu (par éclair) dans son avenir: il sait qu'elle ne sera pas à lui dans cette existence. Alors forcément, ça ne se pose pas au mieux pour un plan drague à la mode orc.

- Et elle sait qu'il...

- Oh, probablement. Mais même si elle a des sentiments réciproques, elle n'en fera rien. Toutes les fées ne sont pas frivoles et un rien évaporées: celle là _sait_ que rien ne doit exister entre elle et Rotomondas.

- Et comment le sait-elle?

-Elle était là lors de la vision de Rotomondas. C'était sa première, soit dit entre parenthèses. Tiens, en parlant du loup-garou... La voilà. »

Drâkon fit volte face et aperçut une forme brillante à l'orée du bosquet. La créature qui se tenait là dans un halo de lumière était quadrupède, avait une crinière et une queue en panache d'un blanc éclatant, à l'image du reste de son corps, et une corne nacrée dépassait de son front.

« Mais c'est un canasson !!! S'étouffa Drâkon.

- Une licorne, pour être plus précis, rectifia placidement le troll. Mais les orcs ne sont pas habitués à contempler de telles créatures (heureusement pour elles...).

- Elle a quand même quatre pattes ! Ton histoire a des relents zoophiles, mon vieux Zaphirron!

Le troll soupira.

- Tu ne comprends rien... la forme de licorne est la préférée des fées. C'est celle qu'elles empruntent systématiquement pour se montrer aux autres formes de vies. Elle ne se montre sous leur vrai jour qu'avec d'autres sylvaniens, comme les grumpbolgs.

- Et que fait-elle ici?

- Elle est venue souhaiter bonne chance à Rotomondas.

- Donc elle s'intéresse à lui?

-Qui peut le dire? Comprendre l'âme des femelles est un sacré défi. Il m'arrive parfois de réussir à ne pas trop le rater. Mais décrypter celle de la plus puissante fée de notre vallée, c'est au delà de mes compétences. »

La licorne fixait intensément le grumpbolg. Celui-ci clopinait toujours, les yeux rivés au sol. La silhouette de la licorne sembla vaciller, et cette dernière apparut juste devant lui. Elle inclina la tête et sa corne toucha le chapeau de Rotomondas, créant une strie argentée dessus. Puis elle disparut. Drâkon s'approcha le plus lentement possible. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du grumpbolg, celui-ci semblait avoir repris son emprise sur lui même. Mais il caressait d'un air absent la rayure de son chapeau, et quelque chose d'humide et de brillant glissait dans sa barbe.

Même selon les standards nains, la citadelle de Karak Azgal était une place forte de premier ordre. Comme la plupart des villes naines elle avait été dotée de plusieurs enceintes, de tours de gardes ressemblant à des pics rocheux et d'un nombre de portes soigneusement calculé afin de pouvoir, en cas d'invasion, évacuer les occupants rapidement tout en évitant d'avoir trop de points à défendre en même temps. Mais en plus, elle disposait d'un emplacement stratégique : elle était le seul moyen de traverser le col du Drak Varn au milieu duquel elle était située, et de l'autre côté de ce col se trouvait l'entrée des royaumes nains du Delshan. A cause de cela, la citadelle avait été de nombreuses fois attaquée dans le passé, et à chaque fois qu'ils repoussaient un assaut, ses occupants en profitaient pour l'améliorer un peu plus afin de s'occuper en attendant la prochaine bagarre. Depuis près de 1300 ans, les nains de cette place forte avait tenu contre toutes les attaques qu'elles viennent des humains, des peaux vertes ou d'autres peuplades. Au bout d'un moment, la cité finit par s'ouvrir au commerce, c'est-à-dire que les nains vendait aux autres les rebuts de leur industrie à prix d'or, et les clients n'avaient pas intérêt à la ramener s'ils voulaient éviter de se prendre un coup de hache/marteau de guerre/tromblon remplis de clous rouillés dans la figure. Néanmoins la cité ne désemplissait pas : les nains avaient beau appeler leur produits des rebuts, ils étaient d'une qualité sensationnelle pour les autre peuples.

A l'époque de notre histoire, Karak Azgal est un des points les plus cosmopolites du continent. Mais si beaucoup de races sont représentées, toutes n'ont pas le même traitement. Les humains et les gnomes sont toujours chaleureusement accueillis : les uns pour leur fidélité commerciale et leur production importante de houblon, les autres pour leurs connaissances mécaniques et leur vie souterraine (entre manieurs de pioches et de clés à molettes, on se comprend !). Les halfelins sont acceptés sans trop de problèmes, mais sont aussi l'objet d'une surveillance constante, principalement lorsqu'ils visitent les bijouteries (comme disent les nains: on est peut-être avares, sans doute ivrognes, mais crétins, sûrement pas !). Les elfes sont tolérés, mais n'ont pas trop intérêt à ramener leurs oreilles pointues et leurs mines hautaines dans les tavernes : la chope de bière naine a une bonne portée de tir et fait assez mal. Les peaux vertes ont un statut très instable. Les orcs des plaines, grâce à leurs bonnes relations avec les humains, jouissent d'une relative tranquillité. Cependant, en cas de conflit des nains avec les orcs des montagnes, il ne fait pas bon pour eux être seul : un coup de hache accidentel est si vite arrivé… Les gobelins sont abattus à vue et leurs cadavres mutilés exposés sur les remparts (chez les nains, les rancunes c'est comme le bon vin : on répugne à abandonner les crus millésimés). Les trolls et les ogres sont peu connus des nains : l'accueil dépend donc de qui les accompagne. Toutefois, de nombreux marchands étrangers viennent à la citadelle et tentent de s'installer malgré les soupçons nains envers « ceux de la surface » (chez les nains, la discrimination a des relents manichéens).

Le troll, l'orc et le grumpbolg arrivèrent à la cité en fin d'après midi. La journée était belle, le ciel rougeoyant donnait aux remparts un petit côté granit rose, les oiseaux chantaient... Enfin, ça, ils n'en étaient pas sûrs: les parois rocheuses retentissaient des cliquetis des pioches, des grincements des essieux de charrettes et des beuglements des caravaniers qui exprimaient leur point de vue sur la notion (très relative) de priorité. Lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent aux portes de la ville, Rotomondas se tourna vers Drâkon:

« Dis moi, mon vieux: comment comptes-tu nous faire autoriser le passage? Tu es un orc, Zaphirron un troll et je doute que ces boîtes de conserves carburant à la bière et à l'herbe à pipe aient jamais entendu parler des sylvaniens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Drâkon. Mon clan est déjà venu ici autrefois, avec les humains du village d'à côté: il existe un vieux lien commercial entre eux et les nains: une histoire d'échange matière première/produit fini, si j'ai bonne mémoire. Enfin bref, les nains leur ont un jour demandé si une partie de casse gobelin les intéressaient, et on les a accompagné.

-Quel a été le score final? demanda Zaphirron avec un intérêt tout professionnel.

-Les nains ont gagné, forcément:ils connaissaient tous les bon coins dans les cavernes !! N'empêche, je me suis classé second, en terme de productivité: 12 gobs fracassés par quart d'heure ! »

En discutant, ils étaient parvenus au piquet de garde. Drâkon fit signe à ses camarades de le laisser parler.

« Halte ! S'exclama un nain barbu (pléonasme, non?) qui brandissait une arbalète de taille intéressante. Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire à Karak Azgal?

-Je suis Drâkon, et je viens faire la même chose que tout le monde, mon vieux, fit Drâkon en haussant les épaules: du repérage pour ma communauté ! Le clan WarWind, vous connaissez peut-être?

-Ah ouais, je me souviens... La partie de casse gobelin, il y a trois ans, non?

-Tout juste, approuva l'orc en souriant.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez pass... Eh, quelle est cette créature qui vous accompagne? La grande, c'est un troll, je le sais, mais le tas de poil rachitique?

-C'est rien, assura plaisamment Drâkon tandis que Zaphirron tentait de museler Rotomondas. C'est mon animal de compagnie, un genre de lutin taré (Le grumpbolg manqua de s'étouffer). Il a pas deux neurones connectés, mais il fait des galipettes assez marrantes. Vous voulez qu'il vous montre?

-Non, ça va... Allez, circulez, maintenant. Et tenez vos copains en laisse si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis!

-Tu me le paieras, Sac à bière verdâtre, grinça Rotomondas quand ils furent hors de portée de voix. Je peux t'assurer que tu me le paieras.

-Je crains hélas, Drâkon, que tes maux de tête ne fassent que commencer, glissa ironiquement le troll: les grumpbolgs sont assez canulants quand ils en veulent à quelqu'un...

-Je pense que grâce à ma grandeur d'âme, je réussirai à supporter mon infortune, assura vertueusement l'orc. »

La tirade injurieuse du grumpbolg dura presque vingt minutes.

En arrivant près de la place centrale de la citadelle, les trois amis tinrent conseil au sujet des recherches à effectuer afin de retrouver le porteur du bracelet d'obsidienne. Drâkon était persuadé que la meilleure conduite à tenir était de visiter les tavernes une par une, et d'interroger les habitués (et de prendre quelques bières au passage...) alors que Rotomondas pensait qu'il valait mieux se rendre dans une bijouterie. Après réflexion, Zaphirron se rangea au point de vue du grumpbolg et ils partirent vers le secteur des bijoutiers. Ils entrèrent dans l'échoppe la plus importante et furent accueillis par un gnome au visage affable.

« Bien le bonjour, mes seigneurs ! Que puis-je vous proposer d'intéressant ? Des parures pour vos femmes, peut-être ? Des décorations guerrières, des...

- Non, non, coupa Zaphirron. Nous cherchons quelque chose de beaucoup plus précis. Vois-tu, habile commerçant, notre compagnon sylvanien ici présent cherche un bracelet composé d'un alliage très rare.

- Décrivez-le-moi, et je le trouverai ! Assura le gnome d'un ton professionnel.

- C'est un bracelet runique de taille moyenne, fait d'un mélange d'obsidienne et d'or rouge.

- Je vois de quoi vous voulez parler, dit le marchand d'un ton songeur. Vous parlez du bracelet du Thogrin puits de science, notre alchimiste. Il l'a créé lui-même, en renversant par erreur son creuset sur un échantillon minier extrêmement précieux ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Dis-moi, inestimable source de renseignement, où peut-on trouver ce Thogrin ?

- Il habite près de la bibliothèque du bastion principal. Mais vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher, il déménage aujourd'hui.

- Rotomondas, va avec Drâkon le trouver, je vous rejoins après.

- On est parti ! »Annonça le grumpbolg en sautant sur l'épaule de Drâkon, lequel ne dit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

L'orc et le grumpbolg se frayèrent un chemin au travers des rues surpeuplées à grands coups d'épaule, de bottes et de jurons sincères et fleuris. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment décrit par le gnome, ils aperçurent une charrette déglinguée remplie à ras bord de divers meubles. Une équipe d'hommes la chargeait tandis qu'un détachement de nain à l'air revêche éloignait les badauds, et principalement les halfelins.

« Je ne vois nulle part un gars qui a l'air d'un alchimiste!! Murmura l'orc à son équipier.

- ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment: chez les nains, tout le monde a l'air de sortir de l'armurerie avant une bataille dantesque. Mais tu as raison, notre cible semble être restée à l'intérieur.

- Et si tu te trompes?

- Dis moi, truc même pas gobelin, tu as oublié que je ne peux PAS dire quoi que ce soit de faux?

- C'est bon, c'est bon... »

Sur les conseils de Rotomondas, Drâkon se dirigea mine de rien vers une petite porte sur le côté du bâtiment. Il entra, et aperçut une petite silhouette affairée devant un bureau surchargé. Après un examen plus attentif de ladite silhouette, l'orc s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un nain vêtu d'une ample robe bleue et argent, avec de nombreux étuis à parchemin accrochés à sa ceinture (de même qu'un marteau de guerre, mais les nains portent une arme à tout instant, même durant leur bain annuel.). Il portait le bracelet étrange à son poignet droit et était occupé à farfouiller dans un tas de livres très anciens et poussiéreux.

L'orc se racla la gorge afin d'attirer son attention.

« Qu'est ce que c'est? Qui est là? S'exclama l'alchimiste d'une voix chevrotante.

- relax, papy, on vient juste te demander quelques renseignements! dit Drâkon.

- Des renseignements? répondit le nain d'un ton méfiant.

Rotomondas intervint:

- Comme ma monture décérébrée te le disait, nous cherchons des informations concernant un phénomène qui ravage la vallée d'Armillione. Des guerriers extra dimensionnels à ce qui paraît, et il semble que tu peux nous aider. (Voyant que le nain n'avait pas l'air très disposé à coopérer, il ajouta:) on est prêts à payer! »

Ce fut magique.

« C'est bizarre, dit le nain après avoir avidement saisi la bourse de Drâkon; vous êtes les deuxièmes à me demander ça...

- Comment? Coupa très vite le grumpbolg.

- Un mec étrange... Un genre de mage qui, sous prétexte de faire une thèse, a demandé à consulter des documents très secrets... Trouvés dans un bloc de métal inconnu, à très grande profondeur dans les cavernes. Mais c'est pas la peine de demander à les voir, il s'est cassé avec il y a 8 mois en laissant une copie qui s'est évanouie en poussière au bout de deux jours... C'était bien un elfe, ce sagouin!!!

- Un elfe? demanda Drâkon.

- Ouais. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de la forêt de Sylderia, au delà du col montagneux, mais il avait l'air un peu trop blond pour ça.

- Mais ces documents, insista Rotomondas, de quoi traitaient ils?

- Justement de l'armée dont vous me parliez. En gros, si j'ai bonne mémoire, ça disait que cette armée, la Légion Ardente, est une création de peuples d'une autre planète. D'après ces documents, ces créatures auraient fait escale sur notre monde et y auraient implanté la vie. Quand ils sont partis, ils ont laissé quelques colons. Mais une catastrophe (un genre de maladie) les a tous tués, et ils ont juste laissé ces écrits en témoignage de leur action: ce qui donne à réfléchir, c'est que ces documents étaient écrits en elfique, runique, alphabet commun, et même en sylvanien. Pour en revenir à la Légion, elle était prévue pour défendre les colons. Ils pouvaient invoquer une avant garde de 111 combattants en un clin d'oeil, s'ils possédaient un genre de clé. Puis, si ça tournait VRAIMENT au vinaigre, ils pouvaient grâce à cette avant garde faire appel aux milliers de guerriers qui composent la Légion. Mais il va de soi que c'est impossible pour nous: Nous n'avons ni la clé, ni le déclencheur pour faire appel aux guerriers.

- Il faut croire que quelqu'un les a: celui qui les a envoyé, fit remarquer Drâkon.

-C'est juste. Et cette personne est sans doute celui qui a volé les documents, poursuivit le grumpbolg.

- Peut-être, les gars, mais moi ça me regarde plus !!! J'ai été suffisamment enquiquiné comme ça ! Et je dois déménager. Alors dehors !! »

Drâkon opina du chef, fit un sourire et assomma le nain d'un uppercut bien placé. Puis il récupéra sa bourse ainsi que celle du nain dans le coma, fit monter Rotomondas sur son épaule et sortit en sifflotant de la bibliothèque.

Ils retrouvèrent Zaphirron dehors. Le troll semblait avoir investi dans une opale flamboyante, dont le coeur écarlate semblait animé d'une vie propre. Il portait le bijou chatoyant dans un pendentif de cuivre.

« Sympa, la breloque, Zaph'!! Lança Drâkon. Un peu voyant mais sympa. Mais était-ce bien le moment de faire des courses?

- Mon très cher bouseux, cette « breloque » est une pierre de flamme. Un don du ciel pour moi. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes.

- Dites, les gars, si ont allait dans une taverne de l'autre côté de la ville ? Proposa le grumpbolg. Parce que là, les déménageurs s'impatientent, et ne vont pas tarder à découvrir le client de Drâkon. On devrait y aller...

- Cette remarque me semble frappée au coin du bon sens ! Renchérit Zaphirron.

- Foutons le camp ! Conclut l'orc. »

Ils se réfugièrent dans la taverne du _Dragon Assoiffé_, célèbre pour son cocktail « Nécromant » (il suffirait à réveiller un mort...) et ses 8 bagarres hebdomadaires. Drâkon et Rotomondas en profitèrent pour faire part au troll de leurs découvertes. Ce dernier sembla particulièrement intéressé par la description de la Légion. De leur discussion ressortirent 3 points essentiels:

1) Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire d'important à Karak Azgal, et le climat devenait malsain pour eux.

2) La prochaine étape de leur voyage serait la forêt de Sylderia: ils avaient tout intérêt à consulter les elfes afin de déterminer qui pouvait être leur mystérieux prédécesseur.

3)La véritable question était : comment s'y rendre ?

La chaîne de montagne qui les séparait de la forêt pouvait être franchie de trois manières différentes: en la contournant, en la traversant par les cols ou en passant par dessous. La contourner, c'était se préparer à plus de deux mois de voyages, mais deux mois sans histoires. Passer par les cols, c'était s'exposer à être pris dans une des tempêtes de neiges fréquentes à cette époque de l'année, et donc risquer de finir en congère, mais c'était déjà un peu plus court. Passer par dessous présentait l'avantage de la rapidité, mais c'était risquer de se perdre, et c'était courir le risque d'être attaqué par les hordes de gobelins qui y vivaient. Après trois heures de réflexion et cinq tonneaux de bière, les trois amis se décidèrent pour la troisième solution, et se préparèrent à un départ à la mode orque: fourbir ses armes, voler de l'équipement et des vivres, faire une bonne beuverie, un gros gueuleton et un grand somme, puis partir sans plus se poser de question. On dénombra trois aubergistes et huit miliciens estourbis cette nuit là, la notion de propriété privée étant plutôt abstraite chez les orcs.

Le lendemain, les trois compères utilisèrent le plus étrange des pouvoirs de Zaphirron: la pyrotransplantation (Drâkon mit trois minutes à réussir à répéter ce mot). Concrètement, Zaphirron utilisait ses talents pour repérer toutes les sources de flammes dans les environs, entourait ses passagers d'un globe de flammes pourpre et ils se téléportaient en direction de la flamme choisie. Le transfert ne durait que quelques secondes et n'avait comme autre conséquence qu'une légère odeur de souffre, à moins que la flamme de destination ne soit éteinte en cours de route: les passagers étaient alors condamnés à ne jamais réapparaître. De cette manière, le groupe se retrouva en fin de journée dans la caverne qui menait vers la forêt (Rotomondas avait profité de l'une des pauses du troll pour emprunter un plan des cavernes dans un poste de garde nain). Ils disposaient de vivres pour deux semaines, ce qui étaient, selon Rotomondas, largement suffisant: le voyage devait durer au pire une demi douzaine de jours. Quand il s'inquiéta de l'éclairage, Drâkon croisa le regard amusé de Zaphirron, et laissa tomber. (Il faisait des progrès !) Avant de s'engager dans le boyau obscur qui descendait sous la montagne, Zaphirron fit signe à ses compagnons de s'approcher :

« Ecoutez moi bien, mes fringants compères. Nous allons devoir traverser une zone grouillante de gobelins. Ici, ils sont cent, mille fois plus dangereux que tous ceux que vous avez pu rencontrer jusqu'ici. Ils sont chez eux et des milliers de fois plus nombreux que nous. Nous ne devons donc à aucun prix nous séparer, et tout faire pour ne pas être repérés. M'avez-vous bien compris ? »

Voyant ses deux compagnons acquiescer, il s'engagea dans le tunnel.

Les gobelins sont les créatures les plus universellement haïes sur la terre d'Ysgaral. Où que vous soyez, les gobelins figurent parmi les trois sortes de créatures à tuer en priorité, et ce à cause de leur fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout coloniser : les gobelins rêvent d'un monde totalement occupé par eux, avec quelques survivants des autres races servant d'esclave, de gardes du corps ou de provisions. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas la carrure requise pour ce genre de désir : le gobelin moyen mesure entre 50 et 80 cm, les plus baraqués pouvant effleurer le mètre de haut. Ils ont une musculature « fine » selon eux, rachitique pour les autres races. Leur intelligence est plus évoluée que les orcs des montagnes, mais elle tient plus de la ruse agrémentée d'une expérience millénaire que du vrai travail neuronal. Leur société est anarchique, chaque gobelin se prenant pour le chef au moment du partage des trésors ou du repas et pour un infirme lors du moment de combattre. En fait, leur seul avantage tient à une vitalité démographique exceptionnelle. Comme de jeunes yeux me lisent peut-être je ne donnerai pas plus de détails, mais sachez seulement qu'il suffit que deux gobelins vous échappent et aillent se planquer dans une grotte pour que vous les voyez revenir deux ans après à la tête d'une véritable légion. En surface, un gobelin n'est pas vraiment dangereux: il craint le soleil, les créatures plus grandes que lui, l'orage, son ombre, le raton laveur, son voisin en qui il n'a pas confiance… En bref, seul un hamster handicapé ou un bébé halfelin peuvent avoir quelque chose à redouter de lui. Quand ils sont en bande, il suffit d'être armé et d'avoir l'air confiant en soi pour les décourager. Mais dans les profondeurs, le gobelin devient beaucoup plus dangereux. Ses petits membres tors le font se faufiler dans le plus étroit passage, grimper sur l'ébouli le plus glissant. On raconte souvent en frissonnant l'histoire de voyageurs assaillis par des gobelins tombant du plafond (ainsi que celle du gobelin empalé sur un piquet de tente, mais là on rigole). Même les nains ne se sentent pas en sécurité dans une grotte dominée par ces vicieuses petites saletés.

Le voyage dans les profondeurs de la montagne ne fut donc pas une promenade de santé. A tout instant, Drâkon croyait apercevoir la silhouette d'un gobelin s'esbignant à la faveur des ténèbres pour aller prévenir son millier de copains que le dessert venait d'arriver. Aussi la présence de Rotomondas fut, une fois n'est pas coutume, un soulagement pour lui : quand le grumpbolg disait qu'à son avis, la passerelle rocheuse enjambant le gouffre n'était pas solide ou que le lieu de camp lui semblait trop repérable, les trois amis cherchaient aussitôt une autre solution. Cela dura environ pendant 4 jours, quoique la notion du temps fut devenue légèrement abstraite pour l'orc et le troll. Le cinquième jour, nos héros longeaient une corniche rocheuse lorsque Rotomondas trébucha et manqua de tomber dans le vide. Drâkon le rattrapa in extremis, et alors qu'il le remettait sur le bord, il entendit le grumpbolg murmurer, l'air terrifié : « nous sommes repérés. En bas, il y toute un colonne de ces bouffeurs de rats qui grimpe en silence le long de la paroi. On doit s'en aller le plus vite possible. »

Zaphirron empoigna sa hallebarde qui se mit à briller d'un intense lumière rouge, éclairant le chemin des trois compagnons. Drâkon passa sa masse dans sa main gauche et poussa Rotomondas devant : « Montre nous le chemin, j'assure l'arrière garde !!! » et ils se mirent à courir à toute vitesse. Le grumpbolg bondissait devant eux, choisissant sans hésitation tel ou tel embranchement, Zaphirron tenait sa hallebarde haute et Drâkon fermait la marche, jetant de fréquents coup d'œil derrière lui. Ils débouchèrent tout à coup dans une vaste caverne, dont partaient de multiples tunnels. Un promontoire rocheux en forme d'éperon trônait au centre.

« Alors Rotomondas, par où on va ?haleta Drâkon.

- Je… Je n'en sais rien, répondit le Grumpbolg après avoir observé toute la salle.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis pas omniscient, d'accord ? Ragea Rotomondas.

- Là, on est mal. Montons sur le promontoire, ce sera plus facile à défendre, le temps que ça te revienne !! »

Ils se mirent dos à dos sur le promontoire. De tous les tunnels ou presque sortaient des cris et des bruits métalliques. Drâkon, Rotomondas et Zaphirron brandirent leurs armes et poussèrent des cris de défi à l'intention de leurs agresseurs :

« Arrière, engeance souterraine !! S'écria le troll dont les yeux comme la hallebarde flamboyaient. Repartez dans les ténèbres qui vous ont engendrés, si vous ne voulez pas périr !

- _Li né raliman_ ! _Pugna_, _jilofra ménialo _!! Entonna le grumpbolg. (Drâkon songea à demander une traduction, mais ça ne lui semblait pas être le meilleur moment pour un cours de sylvanien.)

- Allez les demi-portions ! On a besoin de se défouler ! Ramenez vos mignonnes petites carcasses, qu'on puisse vous botter le c… ! » Le cri de l'orc fut couvert par les hurlements de la horde des gobelins qui commençait à envahir la caverne, leurs petites pattes tordues se démenant frénétiquement et leurs longs bras maigres agitant des armes rouillées.

Zaphirron tonna « Ainsi soit-il ! » et fit un ample arc de cercle avec sa hallebarde. Une onde enflammée apparut et carbonisa les premiers rangs des gobelins. Ceux-ci marquèrent une hésitation, mais leur chef, un gobelin de forte taille (selon les standards gobelins), se mit à piailler et à invectiver ses soldats, leur promettant sûrement les pires sévices s'ils ne se battaient pas. Avec un grand cri les peaux vertes convergèrent vers l'éperon rocheux, tentant de prendre les trois guerriers à revers. Drâkon leur barra le passage et fit tournoyer sa masse, fracassant l'ossature de quelques gobelins plus hardis ou rapides que les autres. Rotomondas se précipita vers le bout de l'éperon et entreprit d'étriper méthodiquement tous les gobelins tentant l'escalade. De son côté, Zaphirron faisait vivre à ses ennemis un avant goût de l'enfer : des projectiles ardents zébraient l'obscurité et réduisaient en cendre les gobelins par paquets de quatre. De temps en temps, une colonne de flamme les anéantissait par bataillons entiers. Le combat sembla durer une éternité. Toujours les trois combattants réduisaient des gobelins en charpie, et toujours il en arrivait de nouveaux. Au bout d 'un moment, Zaphirron commença à donner des signes de faiblesse : de moins en moins de flammes frappaient leurs assaillants. De même, Drâkon et Rotomondas fatiguaient : ils étaient couverts de blessures plus ou moins douloureuses et commençaient à perdre du terrain. Tout d'un coup Rotomondas s'écria :

« Je sais !!! Nous devons prendre le tunnel avec deux stalactites à l'entrée, l'air qui en sort est moins nauséabond, il mène vers la sortie !!!

- Zaph' !! lança l'orc : il faut que tu nous libère un passage, ou on va y rester !!! »

Le troll ne fit pas un signe indiquant qu'il avait entendu, mais commença à lever sa hallebarde, tandis que ses mâchoires se contractaient sous l'effet de l'effort. « Couche-toi !!! » hurla le grumpbolg à l'adresse de l'orc musculeux. Ce dernier obtempéra sans une pensée. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le troll abattit sa hallebarde en hurlant un mot de pouvoir. Un anneau enflammé jaillit du sol et annihila les gobelins de la caverne, puis continua sa trajectoire dévastatrice dans les couloirs, détruisant toute forme de vie inflammable. Le grumpbolg releva presque timidement la tête. Il distingua à travers la fumée la silhouette de Zaphirron, tenant en main les restes de sa hallebarde partie en fumée. Puis le troll laissa échapper un gémissement et s'effondra. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, un petit bruit cristallin retentit dans la caverne. Celui d'une pierre de flamme qui explosait.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

« On dégage !!! S'écria Drâkon. Les gobs vont pas tarder à revenir, ou tout du moins leurs petits copains vont le faire !

- Et Zaphirron ? Il n'est pas en mesure de courir, bougre d'inconscient ! Fulmina Rotomondas en montrant le troll inanimé.

- Je vais le porter, montre le chemin ! » Dit l'orc en chargeant la grande carcasse sur ses larges épaules.

Ils repartirent en grande hâte. Pendant près de 5 minutes, tout ce qu'ils croisèrent fut des restes calcinés de gobelins. Le sort de Zaphirron avait porté loin, selon toute évidence.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour créer une déflagration aussi puissante ? Haleta l'orc. Il a nettoyé tout le réseau de caverne dans un rayon de 300 pieds !!

- C'est la pierre de flamme qu'il portait au cou qui lui a permis cela : c'était une véritable source de pouvoir, répondit le grumpbolg en sautant par-dessus un crâne noir de suie. Mais il a trop tiré sur la corde, et il s'est évanoui. De plus, il a entièrement vidé la pierre de sa puissance : d'où son explosion.

Tout à coup, les cavernes retentirent de roulements de tambours.

- Active toi, le tas de muscles ! Grinça le grumpbolg. Ils viennent de se lancer à nos trousses !

- Nooooon ? Pas possible ! Ironisa Drâkon. Le problème, c'est qu'il pèse son poids, notre copain ! Mais si tu crois mieux te débrouiller que moi, ne te gène pas pour le porter !! »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de montée douce, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste grotte : la lumière du jour luisait au bout. Au même moment, une douzaine de flèches empennées de plumes noires claquèrent sur les rochers à côté d'eux, et une se ficha dans le chapeau de Rotomondas.

Courbant la tête sous l'averse de traits qui ricochaient sur les parois, les deux camarades se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Rotomondas se rendit soudain compte que la pente qui sortait de la caverne était très abrupte. Il stoppa, et tenta de retenir l'orc qui fonçait tel un boulet de canon derrière lui. La suite est assez prévisible : les trois compagnons firent un vol plané d'environ trois mètres et dévalèrent la pente dans un pêle-mêle de jambes, d'armes et de jurons.

Une fois arrivé en bas, Drâkon jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut de la pente : les gobelins commençaient à déferler, timidement mais en nombre grandissant. Rotomondas se releva (ce qui ne faisait pas une très grosse différence) et dégaina son poignard.

« Il faut qu'on parvienne à pénétrer suffisamment profond dans la forêt ! Lança-t-il à son copain baraqué. Sinon, on aura aucune chance de s'en sortir ! »

Drâkon aquiesca sans mot dire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ils seraient plus en sécurité dans la forêt, l'environnement arboricole convenant aussi bien aux gobelins que les cavernes (dans les deux cas on peut tendre des embuscades et le fait de ne pas dépasser les 90 centimètres se révèle être un avantage dans ces deux genres d'endroits). Il chargea néanmoins Zaphirron sur ses épaules, ramassa une pierre et décervela le gobelin qui était le plus avancé dans la descente.

Les deux camarades s'enfoncèrent à toutes jambes dans la forêt. Les piaulements des gobelins se firent de moins en moins audibles, et finirent par s'estomper au profit d'une espèce de mélopée grave, profonde, à peine audible qui donnait l'impression de venir de l'air lui-même. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant deux jours pendant lesquels Rotomondas fut étrangement doux et calme. Une sorte de sérénité semblait s'être emparée progressivement de lui. L'orc remarque plusieurs détails intrigants lors de ce voyage : premièrement, le grumpbolg n'avait pas besoin de montrer le chemin : la route qu'ils devaient prendre était la plus facile, mais si Drâkon se retournait afin de surveiller ce sentier si repérable, il se rendait compte qu'il avait disparu, et qu'une végétation abondante emplissait tout son champ de vision.

Le soir du second jour de marche, Zaphirron n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Alors que les deux compères se réchauffaient autour d'un petit feu, Drâkon décida de demander à son copain au caractère de cochon quel était leur destination.

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, sac à bière, on se rend dans le royaume sylvestre des elfes. On y trouvera refuge et protection.

- Tu en es sûr ? Je te rappelle que pour ce que nous en savons, c'est un elfe qui a tout déclenché !!!

- Tu sais, tous les elfes ne sont pas pareils… Il en existe quatre types : les plus connus sont les elfes hauts (l'archétype blond, froid, mystérieux et mystique), qui habitent en communautés très isolées sur les rives de l'océan qui borde notre continent, si tu sais ce qu'est qu'un continent, bien sûr… (Drâkon leva une main menaçante, mais retint son geste) Ils sont très puissants magiquement, on dit même que ce sont eux qui ont été les premiers réceptacles de magie dans ce monde. D'autres elfes sont les elfes de la nuit, ou Faralwinds. Ce sont les plus sociables des elfes : ils vivent dans les villes, les villages, enfin partout où ils peuvent exercer leurs légendaires talents d'escrocs et de monte-en-l'air. La troisième sorte d'elfe est l'elfe noir, peu connu et c'est tant mieux : il a voué sa vie au chaos, et n'est plus que vices et déchéance. Les elfes chez qui nous nous rendons sont les elfes sylvains, habitants et protecteurs des forêts. Ce sont de bons combattants et les plus fins archers qu'il puisse exister. Ils ne voient pas d'un très bon œil les intrusions dans leurs sacro-saintes clairières, mais ont le plus grand respect pour les sylvaniens tels que moi. Ils en ont un peu moins dans le crâne que les elfes hauts, car les dilemmes méta-magicophysiques ne les intéressent en rien, mais ils ont un très grand savoir sur les origines de ce monde : tout est dans la nature d'une chose pour eux, pas dans sa fonction.

- La distinction est intéressante, Murmura l'orc d'un ton songeur. Ce sont eux qui ont enchanté ces bois ?

- Tout à fait. Il est tout à fait impossible pour un non elfe de pister qui que ce soit dans ces futaies, la végétation recouvre toutes les traces et limite fortement le champ de vision. Les gobelins ne devraient plus nous poser de problèmes, maintenant. »

Comme vous devez vous y attendre, ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une flèche gobeline se planta dans le bras de Drâkon.

Ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds, étouffant un hurlement de rage et de douleur. Les petites créatures les avaient retrouvés, mais par quel moyen, il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. L'orc chargea le corps toujours inanimé de Zaphirron sur ses larges épaules, et s'enfonça à toutes jambes dans les taillis, Rotomondas sur les talons.

« Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient là ? Beugla Drâkon.

- Ton odeur, tas de muscles en sueur putride !! Cracha Rotomondas en esquivant une flèche. Ils t'ont suivi à l'odeur, avec leurs sales petits groins difformes !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Haleta l'orc. Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps ! »La blessure sur son bras saignait abondamment, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas trébucher sur les multiples racines du chemin. Soudain, alors qu'il se retournait après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, il rentra de plein fouet dans un tronc d'arbre. Avant même qu'il ait pu rejeter de côté son encombrant fardeau et saisir sa masse d'arme, les ignobles bêtes furent sur lui.

Rotomondas entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui agrémenté d'un grognement de douleur. Il fit volte face et entraperçut la silhouette de son camarade à terre au milieu de la horde de ses ennemis. Il poussa un cri et se précipita à son secours, sans grand espoir, puis il se jeta à terre.

Un instant plus tard, une nuée de longues flèches siffla vers la masse des gobelins. Le tas de gobelins qui tailladait Drâkon sembla fondre sous l'averse mortelle. Chaque trait trouvait sa cible, et il n'y avait pas de tir inutile. L'impact de chaque flèche catapultait sa victime à plusieurs mètres, et pas une ne se relevait. Rotomondas se vit tout à coup entouré de fines silhouettes encapuchonnées de vert et de brun. L'une d'elle lui tendit la main et murmura : « Levez vous, vénérable, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri. Nous allons partir tout de suite. » Pendant ce temps, les gobelins qui ne cessaient de jaillir des fourrés s'étaient repris. Quelques archers tentèrent d'atteindre de fugaces cibles, en vain. En revanche, la riposte des elfes fut fulgurante. Tous les gobelins portant quelque chose ressemblant à un arc furent visés en priorité et cloués au sol. Les peaux vertes tentèrent alors de déferler sur leurs ennemis afin de les submerger sous le nombre. Une vingtaine d'elfes s'interposa, et autant d'épées à la courbure fluide et au tranchant acéré apparurent. Lorsque les gobelins les atteignirent, les elfes les accueillirent par un élégant retroussis de cape accompagné par un arc flou de métal. Les elfes avancèrent, tournoyant sur eux même, tranchant, éventrant, égorgeant et décapitant leurs adversaires avec leurs lames elfiques, semblables à des tourbillons métalliques invulnérables. Les gobelins refluèrent en désordre, pas plus pressés que ça de faire se rencontrer leurs chétives poitrines et les sabres elfes. Ils disparurent en piaillant dans les fourrés, escortés d'une rafale de flèches.

Rotomondas vit tout à coup le corps de Drâkon. L'orc n'était qu'un amas de plaies sanglantes, dans lesquelles, pour la plupart, restaient encore la lame. A ses côtés, Zaphirron était intact, mais toujours inconscient. L'elfe qui se tenait près du grumpbolg murmura encore de façon plus insistante : « Nous devons partir, vénérable. Les gobelins vont revenir. » Au même instant, un elfe s'approcha des corps des deux compagnons du petit sylvanien, et banda son arc.

_Intermède_

_Dans une optique bassement commerciale de faire durer le suspens, je vous propose de laisser nos compagnons dans leur position actuelle, et de nous téléporter instantanément dans un autre coin de la terre d'Ysgaral…_

Il leva les yeux du parchemin craquant et poussiéreux qu'il étudiait, tourna lentement la tête, ses fins cheveux blonds bruissant sur son mantelet, et observa avec attention la créature qui était rentrée dans son lieu de travail. La silhouette était revêtue d'une armure intégrale constituée d'un heaume sans visière avec deux trous pour les yeux et une crête métallique de forme triangulaire, un plastron anguleux, des brassards et des jambières. Des motifs dorés sinueux parcouraient son harnachement. Ses yeux d'argent palpitaient dans la pénombre. La créature s'inclina avec un crissement métallique, et une voix qui n'était pas de ce monde retentit.

« Maître.

- Alors. Comment se déroule votre équipée ?

- Nous rencontrons quelques obstacles. Un groupe de trois autochtones s'est interposé, et son exemple a rendu les villages récalcitrants. Ils semblent être en train de mener une enquête sur nous.

- C'est gênant. De quoi est composé ce groupe ?

- D'un troll, d'un Orc et d'un sylvanien. Ils ont mené enquête à Karak Azgal, et sont en chemin vers Sylderia.

- Rendez vous là bas, et réduisez les au silence. Ils n'en savent pas encore assez, mais peuvent devenir gênant. Qu'en est il de la recherche du sceptre ?

- Le détachement est en route. Vous l'aurez d'ici quelques semaines.

- Bien… Quand je pourrai contrôler la légion, rien ne pourra nous stopper. Assurez vous avant de partir que la vallée d'Armillione sera bien rasée, comme prévue. Utilisez les autochtones pour vous aider. Vous pouvez disposer. »

La créature s'inclina encore une fois et sortit. Il reprit l'étude de son parchemin, et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. Bientôt, très bientôt…

_Intermède_

Drâkon entrouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu dans un grand lit fait de branches entrelacées, maintenu par de petites lianes (Le tout semblant vivant et parfaitement florissant). Lui-même était emmailloté des pieds à la tête dans un espèce de bandage odorant. A côté de son lit, Rotomondas roupillait. Le grumpbolg avait l'air étonnamment digne dans une bure argentée agrémentée de broderies émeraude. Drâkon tenta de remuer un bras, s'attendant à rencontrer une résistance, mais le bandage glissa aussitôt à ses pieds. Les multiples plaies qu'il avait reçues étaient réduites à de fines cicatrices, mais le nombre ahurissant de celles-ci indiquait sans erreur possible que le musculeux guerrier n'avait jamais été aussi près de rejoindre le lieu de beuverie éternelle de ses ancêtres.

L'orc s'étira prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Son champ de vision était rempli de feuillages touffus et de branches aux courbes élégantes, et il entendait le bruit étouffé de chants d'oiseaux. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil au mobilier (composé d'une table et de deux fauteuils, tous deux constitués de végétaux), Rotomondas ouvrit un œil.

« Aaah, le grand tas de viande s'est réveillé. Je commençais à me dire que tes blessures étaient trop graves et que tu ne t'en remettrais pas. Hélas, le ciel m'a refusé cette suprême récompense.

- Ecrase, le rase botte, rétorqua placidement Drâkon. Tu peux me dire ce que je fais là et ou je suis ?

- Tu es à Sylderia, dans un arbre à plusieurs mètres du sol. Tu étais en train de refermer les multiples ouvertures que les gobelins avaient pratiqué dans ton individu lorsque tu as jugé bon de te réveiller et de casser l'ambiance elfique avec ta grosse voix rocailleuse. Et là, tu te gratte l'oreille droite. Pour plus de détails, consulter le voyant du coin, ajouta Rotomondas avec un large sourire, en esquivant machinalement la botte de l'orc.

- Qui nous a emmené ici ?

- Dans ton cas, tu peux dire apporté. Il a fallu trois guerriers elfes pour manuter ta pesante carcasse. Ces braves gens avaient décidé de se porter à notre rencontre afin d'escorter ma personne comme il sied à mon rang.

- Ton rang ?

-Vois tu, les elfes sylvains ont le plus grand respect pour les créatures des bois, comme les grumpbolgs. Ils nous placent directement en dessous de leur roi, au rang de conseillers. Comme quoi, il existe des elfes avec un minimum de sens pratique : qui mieux qu'un sylvanien pourrait aider à protéger la forêt ? »

Sur ces entrefaites, un elfe pénétra dans la pièce à travers un rideau de lianes, et murmura quelques syllabes à l'oreille du grumpbolg.

Ce dernier sauta (c'est le cas de le dire) de son siège et annonça à son compagnon :

« Nous sommes attendus chez le Dalien de ce bosquet.

- Le Dalien ?

-Le chef, quoi. Ce qui chez les orcs correspond à celui qui a les plus gros muscles et le plus petit ciboulot.

- Epargne moi tes comparaisons vaseuses, s'il te plaît.

- Je crains hélas que ce ne soit pas possible. Que veux tu, j'ai une hérédité chargée !!

-Ouais, ça explique pourquoi tes parents ne t'ont pas noyé à la naissance… »

Les deux compagnons se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, suivi par l'elfe quelque peu déconcerté.

Ils descendirent de l'arbre maison, guidés par l'elfe messager. L'apparition du grumpbolg fut saluée par des révérences profondes (et selon Drâkon à la limite du lèche-bottisme), et celle de l'orc par des mouvements quasi viscéraux vers la première arme à portée. En regardant autour de lui, Drâkon remarqua que toutes les maisons étaient placées à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, reliées entre elles par des passerelles de lianes, quelques arbres étaient en outre dotés d'un escalier tournoyant autour du tronc. L'orc repéra tout de suite, en bon membre de la milice orque, les divers postes de gardes et de tir qui terminaient chacun de ces accès, au cas où le grimpeur ne serait pas désiré. Les divers habitants de la ville forestière étaient habillés d'amples vêtements de couleur brune ou verte, en plus d'une cape et d'un ou deux petits bijoux discrets. Selon toute apparence, il aurait suffit d'un claquement de doigts pour que la ville et tous ses habitants s'évanouissent dans la nature. Leur guide fit un geste agacé, et toutes les armes réintégrèrent leur fourreau. Puis il se tourna vers le grumpbolg :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu que nous l'achevions, vénérable. C'est un orc ! Une créature rustique, dédaigneuse de la nature tant que celle-ci ne sert pas à produire de la bière !

Rotomondas répondit avant que Drâkon ne décide s'il devait ou non baffer l'impudent :

-C'est mon sujet d'expérience (Drâkon manqua deux ou trois battements de cœur). Je veux voir de mes yeux si une créature peut fonctionner à base d'adrénaline et de bière, sans qu'à aucun moment les neurones ne soient sollicités, acheva le grumpbolg avec un sourire qui faisait une bonne douzaine de fois le tour de sa figure.

Le guide haussa les épaules et repartit. Drâkon s'avança, semblable à une mine Ourouk Haï après qu'on y ait mis le feu.

- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu me le paierais, mon vieux Drâk' ! Chantonna d'un air absent le petit grumpbolg. Tu te souviens du « lutin taré », de ton « animal de compagnie » ?

- Tu…Toi, tu… T'es insupportable ! Réussit à articuler l'orc après un instant sans doute possible consacré à réfréner une envie démente d'annihiler la race sylvanienne dans son ensemble.

- Je sais, convint Rotomondas d'un petit ton modeste. Mais si tu savais ce que ça peut être jouissif ! » Ajouta-t-il d'un air gourmand. Drâkon poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

Après quelques heures de marche à travers la ville (comme disait Rotomondas : avec la nouvelle génération d'elfes, mieux vaut éloigner les maisons le unes des autres, au cas où il y aie des flèches perdues), les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent devant un arbre gigantesque : le village de Drâkon et la communauté humaine qui le jouxtait aurait pu tenir à l'aise dans son tronc, les « petites » racines qui ressortaient du sol à ses pieds avaient la taille et l'épaisseur d'un ogre obèse (c'est-à-dire celle d'un ettin nain. A deux centimètres et quatre kilos près), et ses branches avaient les proportions d'une belle route, bas-côtés inclus.

« Eh ben, je conseillerai leurs services à l'herboriste de ma communauté humaine qui trouvait que ses plantes étaient un peu faiblardes !! Lâcha le robuste peau verte. Un peu tape-à-l'œil, mais sympa quand même, ajouta-t-il, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son guide.

- Cet arbre est le symbole des elfes sylvains, annonça ce dernier, l'air vexé. Il représente notre lien avec la nature, un lien que certaines races semblent avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Mais que s'attendre de la part de paysans braillards et avinés ?

- Aaah, pas grand-chose, je le crains, dit Drâkon, l'air faussement contrit. Que voulez vous, on n'est pas trop doué pour superposer l'environnement et notre confort. Par contre, je peux vous « superposer » ma main sur votre figure, ce sera toujours un début.

- Faites, mon brave. Sauf si ça vous dérange qu'ensuite votre tête se superpose au bout de ma lance.

- Décidemment, j'adore ces elfes sylvains, Rotomondas, dit l'orc avec une gaîté presque enfantine : Enfin des oreilles pointues qui savent répondre à une provocation autrement qu'en se mettant en position du lotus et en lâchant un truc du genre « on peut s'attaquer à mon corps, mais pas à mon esprit » ou « ils pourront nous enlever nos vies, mais pas notre liberté !!! »

Le grand guide elfe ne put retenir un sourire amusé, tandis que le grumpbolg levait les yeux au ciel.

- Mais au fait, poursuivit Drâkon, où est ce bon vieux Zaphirron ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit le grumpbolg en se rembrunissant. Les guérisseurs elfes l'ont emmené à l'écart dès notre arrivée, et je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller le voir. Il y a-t-il du nouveau à ce sujet ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son guide.

- D'après ce que l'on m'a dit au poste de garde, votre compagnon est dans un sale état. Mais il est néanmoins miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie. N'importe quel magicien dépassant ses limites à ce point aurait dû être anéanti ! Ces trolls sont décidemment des créatures bien étranges… Ah, nous sommes arrivés ! »

En effet, tout en devisant, le groupe était arrivé au pied de l'arbre monumental. Un contingent de soldats elfes harnachés dans des armures aux lignes fluides et tenant des épées à deux mains de belle facture s'avança et leur barra la route. Le guide échangea quelques mots avec eux, s'inclina cérémonieusement devant le grumpbolg et repartit. Sur un geste des gardes, ils s'avancèrent à l'ombre des racines gigantesques dans lesquelles étaient taillés des escaliers. Une longue ascension commença, à travers le tronc, les branches puis la cime de l'arbre : sur leur chemin ils croisèrent bon nombre d'elfes habillés plus richement que les autres, ainsi que quelques elfes d'autres sortes : quelques Faralwinds (qui faisaient distraitement les poches de ce avec qui ils étaient en train de discuter), et une dizaine de hauts elfes (qui promenaient un regard condescendant et légèrement méprisant sur tout ce qu'ils croisaient). Tout ce petit monde avait l'air furieusement occupé à mener ses petites affaires, ce qui fit que le trajet n'eu pas de péripéties notoires. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cime de l'arbre ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de grande salle située juste sous les feuilles les plus hautes. Cette pièce était meublée de nombreux fauteuils disposés le long de ce qui passait pour être des murs (à savoir un entrelacs de branches très serré) et un grand siège taillé à même le tronc trônait au bout. Sur ce siège était installé un personnage avec une longue chevelure argentée, habillé d'une tunique chatoyante qui semblait être constituée d'émeraudes et coiffé d'une sorte de tiare ornée de deux bois de cerf. L'arrivée de la garde entourant les deux amis provoqua un silence poli, mais surpris. Les gardes formèrent une ligne derrière eux et s'arrêta. L'elfe sur le trône se leva et dit :

« Soyez les bienvenus à Sylderia, maître orc et vous, vénérable Rotomondas. Je suis Erylas Percecoeur, chef de cette colonie. Prenez place (deux branches sortirent du sol et s'entortillèrent de manière à faire deux sièges), et dites nous d'où vous venez et ce qui vous amène dans notre belle forêt. »

Pendant que Rotomondas résumait (à sa manière) les évènements des dernières semaines, Drâkon remarqua dans un coin de la salle un haut elfe qui le regardait de travers. C'est-à-dire plus agressivement et de façon plus méfiante que le reste de l'assistance. Puis une bourrade dans les côtes lui fit remarquer que le seigneur elfe s'adressait à lui.

« Et donc, tu réponds au nom de Drâkon, est-ce bien cela, combattant orc ?

- Certes et en vérité, entonna ce dernier dans une parodie assez réussie du parler de Zaphirron. Votre seigneurie lit à livre ouvert dans mon âme. (Si cet elfe voulait du décorum, il allait être servi.)

- Est-ce toi qui as rencontré en premier ces étranges guerriers ?

- C'est exact. Et je ferai en sorte d'être également le dernier à le faire.

- Ta détermination fait plaisir à voir. Mais cela n'explique toujours pas ce que vous venez faire à Sylderia. Vous ne vous seriez jamais enfoncé aussi loin dans nos bois, même poursuivi par des gobelins, si vous n'aviez rien de précis à faire ici !!

- Eh bien voilà, chef elfique, dit Drâkon en se levant après un bref coup d'œil à Rotomondas. Nous avons découvert qu'une personne a invoqué ces guerriers. Et nous savons que cette personne est un elfe !! (De vifs murmures accueillirent cette affirmation.) Je ne vous accuse en rien, car nous savons aussi que cet elfe tente de se faire passer pour l'un des vôtres, sans trop de succès : les hauts elfes ne sont pas faits comme vous !

- Diffamation ! L'haut elfe un peu louche s'était levé dans un tourbillon de soieries et avançait vers le trône. Cette bête dégénérée et intraséquement maléfique nous insulte, moi et mes frères ! Comment ose-t-il insinuer que nous puissions frayer avec, selon toute vraisemblance, des agents du démon ! Que l'on chasse cette chose pitoyable de ce palais, et d'une façon telle qu'elle n'importunera plus jamais personne !

Quelques elfes (visiblement plus jeunes que les autres) s'avancèrent en direction de l'orc, mais la garde ne bougea pas d'un poil et les empêcha de s'approcher.

- Modère tes propos, ambassadeur. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici, interrompit Erylas, l'air pour la première fois vraiment agacé. Tu nous assourdis avec tes cris de putois depuis ton arrivée, à un point tel que j'ai l'impression que nos cousins sont tous devenus emportés et braillards. Cependant, Orc, ton accusation est des plus graves. Quelles sont tes preuves ?

- L'alchimiste nain de la cité de Karak Azgal. C'est lui qui nous a renseigné.

- Peuh ! s'exclama le trublion haut elfe. Un nain ! Nous savons tous ici que penser des nains quand il s'agit de dire des mensonges en ce qui concerne les elfes !

- Il suffit, maintenant ! S'écria le seigneur elfe à l'adresse de l'harangueur. Tais toi, avant que je ne profère des propos irréparables ! Tu m'insupportes ! Et toi, peau verte, n'as-tu que cela à me donner comme preuves ?

- Non, interrompit doucement Rotomondas. Il a aussi ma parole de sylvanien. »

Un silence assourdissant accueillit ces paroles. Le fait d'engager sa parole, pour un sylvanien, c'était mettre sa vie en jeu en cas de mensonge. De plus, il ne pouvait faire ça qu'un nombre limité de fois. Erylas eut l'air intrigué, voire légèrement mal à l'aise. Il se leva, imité par toute la salle, et sortit, la garde sur ses talons. L'haut elfe eut un rictus hargneux et quitta la pièce, accompagné de toute sa clique. Drâkon regarda son petit compagnon, lequel regardait la porte par laquelle était sortit le seigneur Percecoeur, une infinité de question se lisant dans ses yeux.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les deux amis furent reconduits dans leurs appartements. La nuit tombante étouffait peu à peu les sons de la ville elfique. Ils étaient sur la terrasse surplombant la cime de leur arbre, et profitaient d'un magistral coucher de soleil sur la forêt. Drâkon soupira.

« Ils me paraissent bien loin, mon village, mes amis… Presque inatteignables.

- Ne dis pas cela, grosse brute au cœur de poulet ! On va te les retrouver, et la beuverie durera neuf jours, à un tel point que ça puera la bière jusque sur ma colline !

- Tu demanderas à ta fée de parfumer l'endroit au patchouli, si ça te dérange !

- Si tu ne veux pas que je me fasse un hamac avec tes boyaux, ferme le trou malodorant qui te sert de bouche ! grinça le Grumpbolg, d'une voix qui en aurait remontré à un clou rouillé crissant sur une ardoise.

- Au fait, tu t'es trompé quand tu m'as sorti ta science sur les elfes !

- Impossible ! Je ne me trompe jamais !

- Tu m'as dit que les hauts elfes étaient calmes et posés, un brin sectaires mais pas xénophobes. Vu le gaillard qui a eu ses vapeurs dans la salle du trône, je me pose des questions ! En plus, le seigneur elfe, Erybas ou un truc de ce genre, il est hyper réactif, lui aussi ! Ils ont tous abusé d'une potion de Kawa, ou quoi ?

- C'est vrai que c'est troublant. Jamais un haut elfe ne se serait comporté ainsi. On dirait qu'il essaye de jeter un froid entre les hauts et les sylvains !

- Tu sais quoi ? Drâkon eu un sourire carnassier. Je pense que le moment est bien choisi pour une petite séance de voyance ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune elfe se présenta avec une vasque d'argent contenant l'eau la plus limpide que Drâkon aie jamais vu. Quand elle fut repartie, encore rougissante des « remarques lourdinges de ce tas vert d'hormones libidineuses » (Cf. Rotomondas), le grumpbolg se percha sur le rebord du récipient et sortit de la bourse qu'il avait à la ceinture un petit éclat de cristal, qui vraisemblablement provenait de sa grotte, et le lâcha selon une trajectoire soigneusement étudiée.

« C'est vraiment injuste, ronchonna Drâkon. Quand je pense au temps qu'ils ont mis à m'apporter cette coupe de vin fadasse, le fait que tu aies ta petite boisson fraîche en cinq minutes me dégoûte.

- Que veux tu, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'être honoré ici plus que partout ailleurs !

- Mais tu n'as pas peur d'attirer l'attention ? Si le crétin blondasse est vraiment hostile, il pourrait essayer de nous empêcher de mettre notre nez dans ses affaires !

- T'inquiète, mon gros ! J'ai fait croire que j'avais besoin d'eau pure pour me laver. Ce ne serait pourtant pas une mauvaise idée… Mon premier bain depuis 53 ans… »

Ignorant la grimace dégoûtée de l'orc, il se plongea dans la contemplation de l'eau scintillante. Au bout de quelques minutes, une pièce apparut, dans laquelle étaient rassemblés deux douzaines de hauts elfes. Le fâcheux de la salle du trône arpentait de long en large l'estrade devant eux.

« C'est pour ce soir, disait il. IL va arriver d'ici quelques heures, tout devra être prêt. Le premier groupe prendra position dans les postes de gardes que je vous ai montré, afin de couvrir notre retraite. Le deuxième et le troisième groupe sécuriseront le périmètre : essayez d'envoyer les badauds voir ailleurs s'ils y sont, mais s'ils insistent un tant soit peu, tuez les.

Le quatrième groupe, avec moi à la salle du trône. On devra faire du travail rapide, mais spectaculaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… (Plusieurs ricanements sadiques retentirent parmi l'assistance) Quand IL arrivera, IL s'occupera des trois crétins. Et nous repartirons à Naggaroth, avec sa tête au bout de nos cimeterres… »

L'image se brouilla. Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, un silence pesant envahissant la pièce. Drâkon se précipita vers son équipement et entreprit de remettre la main sur sa masse, coincée dans une des lianes qui bordait son lit.

« Minute, sac à bière ultra réactif !! lança Rotomondas. On ne peut pas foncer tambour battant à travers toute la ville !! Surtout toi. Approche toi en armes du palais et tu seras transformé en pelote d'épingle XXl avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire le mot « bière ».

- Mais ils sont en train de préparer un sale coup !!

- Et bien sûr, tu sais de qui ils parlaient, et ce qu'ils projettent de faire !

- Ben… Non.

- Futaie ancestrale… soupira le Grumpbolg. Essayons de réfléchir ensemble, c'est-à-dire que je cogiterai pour nous deux. Premier indice, ce trublion a mentionné « Naggaroth » : C'est la patrie nordique des elfes noirs, ce ramassis démoniaque d'assassins orgiesques et dégénérés. Ils ne pensent qu'à semer le chaos qui leur permettra de dominer le monde, ainsi que leur a enseigné leur couple de divinités tutélaires, Kör'tex l'hydrocéphale et son démon Minuus le glandulaire. Ensuite, leur tactique ressemble à une tentative d'assassinat avec repli organisé. Et le fait que leur lieu d'action soit la salle du trône indique sans ambiguïté qu'ils vont s'en prendre au Dalien.

: _(note de l'auteur : si vous n'avez pas fait le lien avec le dessin animé de Warner Bros, je m'inquiète pour vous)_

-Mais quel serait leur intérêt de faire du « spectaculaire » ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que leur comportement est bizarre ? Même s'ils sont naturellement arrogants et un brin condescendants, de vrais hauts elfes n'auraient jamais été aussi impolis et discourtois ! Ils veulent provoquer une guerre entre les différentes sortes d'elfes, et pour faire bonne mesure, ils ont empoisonné l'esprit du roi afin de le rendre susceptible et irascible.

- Mais qui est le type qu'ils semblent attendre comme le Maîss Hye _(banquet final et paradisiaque de la mythologie orque ou on peut manger en se battant, les membres épars se transformant en pain et le sang versé en cru classé)_ ? demanda l'orc en se grattant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais visiblement un tueur, pour s'occuper de nous.

- Milles cadavres ! Zaph' ! Il n'est toujours pas conscient ! On doit aller vérifier qu'il va bien ! »

L'orc et le grumpbolg se précipitèrent hors de l'arbre, leurs armes prêtes. La ville elfe dormait profondément et sans peurs, ses frontières étant bien gardées par d'innombrables archers, ce qui fit que nos amis n'eurent aucun mal à rejoindre l'arbre médical, un grand platane, à côté duquel était l'arbre des impôts (un saule pleureur) et l'arbre cimetière (un sapin). Grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, les deux compagnons firent irruption dans la chambre que Rotomondas croyait la bonne. Ils furent stupéfait en regardant le lit ou le troll inconscient aurait du reposer : il était vide.

Rotomondas marmonna un juron en sylvanien et se précipita à la fenêtre. Il intima le silence à son compagnon d'un geste sec, renifla et écouta attentivement.

« Attends, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de l'orc. Oui… Je m'approche. Le poste de garde elfique près du palais a été pris. Il les ont endormis grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Ils sont en place… Ton copain ricane dans son coin. Ils vont rentrer !! On y va !

- Mais tu sais, on est loin du palais, ça va nous prendre… » l'orc n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son petit coéquipier l'agrippa par la ceinture et le plaqua contre l'écorce du mur. En un instant, Drâkon se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur de l'arbre, Rotomondas à ses côtés. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient éjectés du tronc d'un chêne poussant au pied du palais. Rotomondas sortit son poignard et fit signe à son ami de le suivre en silence. Ils commencèrent une ascension rapide et stressante. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit à la gauche de Drâkon. Ce dernier brandit instinctivement sa masse, puis se retint d'extrême justesse de l'abattre sur le crâne d'une elfe en tenue de servante, laquelle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur avant de claquer la porte.

« Et voilà, râla le grumpbolg. Maintenant, on va avoir la garde sur le dos ! Quelle galère ! »

Encore une fois, il ne se trompait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, la garde surgit au détour d'un couloir, épées brandies.

« Halte ! Vous n'assassinerez pas notre seigneur, clama un robuste garde avec un casque aux motifs élaborés.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! explosa Drâkon. Quand allez vous faire rentrer dans vos neurones végétaliens qu'on lui veut aucun mal, à votre énervé de chef !

- C'est vrai, c'est lourd ! » Rotomondas s'avança et commença à tancer d'importance les gardes, lesquels finirent par se tortiller comme des écoliers pris en faute. Puis sur un geste du sylvanien, ils leurs emboîtèrent le pas. Drâkon se demanda si son copain n'était bien qu'un simple sylvanien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône, celle-ci était en lambeau. On voyait le ciel étoilé à travers ce qui était censé être les murs. Et dans un coin de la salle, un homme faisait face, seul contre une dizaine de personne. Le capitaine des gardes hurla « Aëglos !! » et chargea, suivi par tous ses hommes et par les deux compagnons. Le chef des elfes noirs eut un sourire sinistre et sauta par une des ouvertures des murs, accompagné par ses sbires.

Tandis que les gardes se précipitaient à la poursuite des imposteurs, nos deux compagnons s'approchèrent du Dalien. Celui-ci avait le souffle court, et tenait encore dans sa main tremblante un cimeterre ensanglanté. D'après ce qu'il leur raconta, il avait été attaqué alors qu'il faisait une balade nocturne. Il avait réussi à tuer un de ses agresseurs (empalé sur une branche jaillie du sol) et à s'emparer de son arme afin de mieux se défendre.

« Cependant, il s'en est fallu de peu. Quelques minutes de plus et j'étais occis par ces vils marauds ! Eux, des elfes hauts, me trahir ainsi !

- Ce ne sont pas des elfes haut, Dalien, dit Rotomondas, mais des elfes noirs en mission de sabotage. Ils ont essayé de déclencher une guerre entre vous et vos alliés !!

- Dalien !! s'écria un des gardes. Les agresseurs se sont regroupés, ils sont une cinquantaine ! ils se sont retranchés près de la sortie nord de la ville !

- Ils n'iront pas plus avant. Envoyez un détachement pour les intercepter !

- Nous sommes sur le coup, Dalien Percecoeur ! ajouta Rotomondas en amenant Drâkon près du tronc de l'arbre.

- Lâche moi, je sais quoi faire ! rouspéta ce dernier.

- Mais c'est qu'il est rétif, ce petit ! Allez, encore quelques minutes et tu vas pouvoir tabasser autant de gens que tu veux… Content ? » La baffe de Drâkon se perdit dans les airs.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'écorce, une véritable bataille rangée avait lieu. Des flèches sifflaient de toutes part et des sabres virevoltaient et s'entrechoquaient dans une pluie d'éclairs métalliques.

Drâkon se jeta dans la mêlée avec un rugissement, tenta un coup horizontal contre un elfe noir qui visait une matrone elfe terrifiée. Le drow se jeta vivement en arrière, esquivant le coup mais pas le poignard que Rotomondas tenait négligemment en l'air. Pendant que son copain retirait sa lame avec un bruit de succion et de déchirure prononcé, l'orc passa à l'attaque. Deux drow tentèrent de l'intercepter; le premier darda son sabre tel un serpent vers le cœur du peau verte, mais l'orc dévia le coup en frappant le bras de son adversaire avec son poing et le heurta violemment avec son genou à un endroit qui n'était couvert ni par son armure de cuir, ni par sa police d'assurance. Le second drow esquiva fluidement une fois la masse de Drâkon, deux fois avant que l'orc agaçé n'accélère brutalement le mouvement, atteignant l'elfe au niveau du menton. Un sourire malsain éclaira la face de l'orc quand les os craquèrent bruyamment.

Les elfes noirs marquèrent une pause, un peu déconcertés par la violence de l'assaut. Mais ils se reprirent bien vite et attaquèrent avec une fureur redoublée les nouveaux arrivants. Drâkon ramassa le bouclier de l'une de ses victimes (un rectangle de métal noir muni de dentelures sur sa face avant et agrémenté de deux lames courbes le long du bord opposé au porteur) et se prépara au choc. Trois elfes l'attaquèrent, deux par les côtés et un par le haut, grâce à un saut périlleux. Le guerrier orc fléchit les genoux et tournoya sur lui-même, para un coup de cimeterre avec sa masse et éventrant grâce à son bouclier son autre adversaire, avant de faire une roulade avant pour éviter un coup de Kriss dans la nuque. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses agresseurs et poussa un beuglement de défi.

Pendant ce temps, Rotomondas affrontait six elfes noirs qui tentaient vainement de suriner et de taillader le petite forme bondissante qui leur balançait des insultes à tout bout de champ. Soudain, alors qu'il reculait en parant les coups, le grumpbolg se retrouva acculé contre un tronc d'arbre. Ses opposants poussèrent un cri de triomphe et se préparèrent à la curée. Le sylvanien fit un geste de la main et ils furent balayés par une branche d'arbre venue d'on ne sait où. Rotomondas profita de ce répit pour faire le point sur la situation. Elle n'était pas brillante : la plupart des citoyens elfes avaient dù se replier devant la supériorité au corps à corps des infiltrateurs elfes noirs et se cantonner à tirer des flèches sur tout ce qui bougeait. En plus, de nombreux elfes noirs arrivaient des faubourgs du palais pour prêter main forte à leurs congénères. A cause de cela, les rares combattants au corps à corps du côté sylvain avaient de plus en plus de mal à faire face : même Drâkon commençait à perdre du terrain. Rotomondas prit une profonde inspiration et cria à son ami, utilisant la langue orque :

« Takala mrimbur ! Ashrag krimpatul ! (littéralement : mollis pas ! les renforts arrivent !) »

Drâkon fut surpris d'entendre son camarade utiliser sa langue maternelle, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ses deux ennemis le serraient de près, attendant la moindre erreur de sa part pour l'étriper. Il se mit à faire des moulinets inutiles et désordonnés avec sa masse et son bouclier, comme le ferai un soldat paniqué ou épuisé. Croyant leur moment venu, les deux elfes se précipitèrent sur lui. D'une brusque détente de son bras, l'orc lança son bouclier et empala un de ses adversaires, puis se précipita sur l'autre avant que ce dernier n'aie le temps de réagir, lui broyant la face d'un large coup de masse.

Un cri s'éleva brutalement de sa gauche. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit que la garde elfe, au nombre d'une cinquantaine de guerriers en armure complète, venait de faire irruption au milieu du combat. Leurs épées à deux mains s'abattirent sans relâche sur les minces silhouettes des assassins noirs, qui étaient impuissants face à l'expertise de ce corps de vétérans. Drâkon repéra soudain le chef des elfes noirs qui tentait de se retirer subrepticement du combat. Drâkon récupéra son bouclier sur la carcasse qu'il avait transpercé de part en part et chargea en un rugissement bestial. Son ennemi le vit et dégaina une double lame, puis se jeta également sur lui. Les premiers échanges de coups furent brutaux et sans merci : l'elfe tentait de prendre l'orc au dépourvu en l'attaquant de tous les côtés à la fois, et ce dernier utilisait ses deux armes pour entraîner son rival dans une danse mortelle.

« Laisse tomber ! hurla Drâkon. Tes petits copains ont perdu, ils se font hacher menu ! Rends toi et on t'évitera les désagréments d'un mort violente et sale!

- Pauvre chose inepte ! cracha l'elfe avant d'éclater d'un rire de dément. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu tentes de t'opposer !! Tu seras broyé en le faisant, et je me repaîtrai de ton âme tourmentée pendant les siècles qui formeront ma longue vie !

A ce moment, une explosion sourde fit trembler la terre, et une longue flamme fuligineuse zébra le ciel un cours instant. L'elfe poursuivit son rire inhumain.

- Il arrive !! Il arrive ! Bientôt, grossier animal, tu vas pouvoir prendre conscience de l'horreur à qui tu t'es sottement opposé !! »

Tandis que l'elfe noir poussait des borborygmes ineptes en effectuant des bonds obscènes, Drâkon se retourna lentement. A l'orée de la clairière qui formait la place centrale de la cité elfe, un être étrange venait d'apparaître. La silhouette était revêtue d'une armure intégrale constituée d'un heaume sans visière avec deux trous pour les yeux et une crête métallique de forme triangulaire, un plastron anguleux, des brassards et des jambières. Des motifs dorés sinueux parcouraient son harnachement. Ses yeux d'argent palpitaient dans l'obscurité de cette nuit sans âge. Il était apparemment sans armes. Cependant, il était en train d'étrangler sans peine apparente un soldat elfe en armure. Plusieurs flèches sifflèrent vers lui, sans autre effet qu'un tintement métallique. Quelques gardes elfes se précipitèrent vers lui, leurs lames fendant l'air. Le guerrier inconnu sortit soudainement deux chaînes cloutées de ses avants bras, et fouailla l'air avec, catapultant les guerriers elfes dans les airs. L'elfe qui combattait contre Drâkon se mit à psalmodier un hymne dans sa langue hideuse, et jeta son épée en l'air en chantant. Mais il fit un pas de trop, et se prit le poing de Drâkon dans la figure. Titubant en arrière, il revint à son emplacement initial juste à temps pour se faire fendre la tête par son arme qui retombait. Drâkon enjamba le cadavre agité de soubresauts avec un soupir accablé. Un léger bruit sur sa droite (un reniflement dégoûté, en l'occurrence) l'informa que Rotomondas s'était joint à lui. L'orc jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui : les elfes sylvains, grâce à l'opportune arrivée de la garde étaient en train de prendre le dessus. L'orc se retourna vers la créature qui n'avait pas bougé et poussa un feulement de haine.

Rotomondas prit une profonde inspiration et retint par sa jambe de pantalon son compagnon.

« Doucement. Il faut qu'on y aille ensemble, sinon il nous tuera l'un après l'autre. On va tenter de le prendre en tenaille. Je suis plus petit, je devrai réussir à me faufiler entre ses coups pour le frapper là où ça fait mal, mais pour cela il faudra qu'il soit totalement concentré sur toi. 'Va falloir que tu te surpasses !! »

il fut surpris de ne pas entendre l'orc réagir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers lui et se rendit compte que le musculeux guerrier peau verte était en train de trembler littéralement de rage, et ses deux yeux rougeoyaient à la lumière de la flamme qui tremblotait derrière leur adversaire. Il crispait et desserrait ses poings comme s'il voulait le déchiqueter à mains nues. Tout d'un coup, il poussa un long rugissement et se mit en posture de combat. Le grumpbolg pointa sa lame vers la créature. Celle-ci croisa ses poings sur son pectoral, acceptant leur défi.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il raccourcit d'un bon mètre ses chaînes cloutées. Ce duel allait être rude. Le guerrier peau verte allait représenter le danger le plus évident, mais il allait falloir faire attention au sylvanien qui risquerait de passer sous sa garde. Il fléchit les genoux, ses yeux d'argent étincelants dans la pénombre. Puis d'une détente sèche, Il bondit à leur rencontre.

Il brisa leur élan en tournant sur lui-même dans les airs, évitant ainsi d'exposer ses flancs. Il se rétablit et entama un redressement en spirale. Sa chaîne gauche aurait dù éviscérer sur toute sa largeur le sylvanien qui tentait de le prendre à revers, mais ce dernier ce dissimula presque intégralement derrière sa lame et évita de rejoindre prématurément ses aïeux. Un bruit sourd retentit sur sa droite. Il aspira intégralement sa chaîne droite et para de son gantelet la masse de l'orc, avant de lui envoyer son coude dans la figure. Le guerrier peau verte riposta par un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Utilisant l'énergie cinétique considérable du coup, Il fit un renversement en arrière, expédiant l'orc à terre par un double coup de pied. Dans le même temps, sa chaîne gauche fendit l'air, afin de déchiqueter les jambes de son adversaire encore à terre, mais il s'était protégé de son bouclier. Il se releva d'un mouvement souple, puis se rejeta tout de suite à terre. La lame du grumpbolg manqua de peu son orbite droite. Il releva brusquement la tête une fois la lame passée, et donna au petit nabot velu un magistral coup de boule. Il fit sortir sa chaîne droite et fit quelques pas en arrière, attendant la contre attaque.

Rotomondas se releva rapidement. Le guerrier inconnu était un maître combattant, capable de repousser les assauts de deux adversaires redoutables et leur rendre des coups par-dessus le marché. Il allait falloir prendre des mesures. Il planta son épée dans la terre, et du lierre entoura la lame en un clin d'oeil. Parfait. Il était en forme. Il regarda le guerrier qui repoussait un assaut d'une maestria pourtant peu commune de Drâkon. L'orc se révélait assez doué en acrobatie : dans le même mouvement, il avait tenté d'ouvrir le ventre de son adversaire avec son bouclier, de lui briser les cervicales en l'attaquant de sa masse par un mouvement vertical et enfin il avait entamé un magistral coup de botte dans les parties sensibles. Hélas, son adversaire avait réussi à le suivre dans son enchaînement mortel et menait le jeu maintenant. Le peau verte avait toutes les peines du monde à esquiver la grêle de coup qui s'abattait sur lui de toutes part.

Le grumpbolg rassembla son énergie mentale. Il ferma ses yeux et les ouvrit, luisants d'une lueur émeraude. Il murmura :

« _Puissances sylvestres, je demande votre concours. Armez mon bras, fortifiez mon corps et que le sang de mes ennemis nourrisse les sous bois_ »

Il fit un infime geste de la main. Une branche d'un bon mètre de diamètre cueillit son adversaire à mi corps et l'envoya se fracasser dans un bruit de ferraille contre un arbre. Mais il se releva aussitôt. Rotomondas leva ses mains, tous doigts écartés. Dix arbres s'animèrent et encerclèrent le guerrier, et tentèrent de l'anéantir. Mais la créature les annihila l'un après l'autre, ses chaînes cloutées faisant office de scies réduisant les arbres en copeaux. Il fit un pas vers Rotomondas, Il se retrouva piégé dans un tapis de lierre. Un instant après les troncs des arbres avoisinant l'entourèrent et l'emprisonnèrent dans un cercueil de bois. L'espace d'un moment, tout fut calme. Soudain une autre déflagration secoua l'air, et un torrent de flammes jaillit de l'écorce. Le guerrier, semblable à la mort elle-même, s'extirpa des brandons incandescents. Il se tourna vers Rotomondas, et fit tournoyer ses chaînes cloutées. Elles étaient embrasées d'un feu qui n'était pas de ce monde. Le grumpbolg fronça les sourcils, et avança vers son ennemi. A chaque pas que faisait le sylvanien, son épiderme se durcissait pour devenir une sorte d'écorce ressemblant à celle d'un arbre pétrifié. Ses doigts devenaient 10 pointes effilées, ses membres s'allongeaient et des flux émeraudes parcouraient tout son corps. Le guerrier, quant à lui, faisait siffler dans les airs ses deux chaînes embrasées. Drâkon sortit tout à coup de sa stupeur (c'était une révélation de voir son petit compagnon dépasser le mètre cinquante de haut) et hurla :

« Prends garde, Rotomondas !! C'est un des guerriers dont je t'ai parlé !

Le grumpbolg aquiesca d'un signe de tête et se tourna vers la créature qui l'attendait, dans une posture de défense assez élaborée. Le sylvanien rugit dans sa langue :

-_Crains moi, suppôt du chaos !! Je suis le prince sylvanien, aîné des bois, dépositaire de la force d'Umthwé, l'arbre vie ! Approche moi au péril de tes sombres jours, ou repars à l'abomination qui t'a amené sur cette terre !! _

Le guerrier se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et une voix métallique, implacable, sortit des profondeurs de son heaume :

-J'accepte ton défi, nabot des forêts. Ecarte toi de la force ancestrale qui m'anime ou bien toi et ton misérable garde du corps finirez anéantis par l'antique pouvoir des élus. Vous ignorez encore, pauvres larves, à quoi vous vous opposez ! Voici venir le temps des pleurs et des lamentations ! Il brandit ses deux chaînes et tonna : Rencontrez votre destin !!! »

Le choc fut terrible : les deux combattants bondirent l'un sur l'autre et se heurtèrent en plein vol, s'entre lacérant dans une mortelle étreinte : Rotomondas avait transformé trois de ses doigts en lanières de ronces épaisses et horriblement barbelées, et ainsi avait pu parer la tornade ardente qui avait accompagné l'attaque de son adversaire. Les deux combattants de retrouvèrent arc boutés l'un contre l'autre, dans les airs, les mains jointes et ligotées dans leurs armes respectives. Le grumpbolg eut un sourire torve et parvint par un suprême effort à amener ses mains au niveau du heaume du guerrier. Ses sept autres doigts s'allongèrent brusquement tels des lances et perforèrent de part en part l'endroit où devait selon toute logique se trouver la boîte crânienne de la créature. Son sourire s'effaça vite quand non seulement l'opposition ne cessa pas, mais quand une violente décharge d'énergie l'envoya bouler à dix mètres. Dans sa chute, il arracha son coutelas et retrouva son apparence normale, à bout de forces. Le guerrier redescendit lentement sur le sol et darda l'une de ses chaînes vers le petit sylvanien. La lame embrasée fendit l'air dans un éclair jaune, et retentit bruyamment contre un bouclier porté par un robuste bras vert. Drâkon fit signe à Rotomondas de se retirer du combat, mais ce dernier à bout de forces ne pouvait pas faire un geste. L'orc vit la créature de cauchemar lui fondre dessus, ses deux chaînes prêtes pour taillader et égorger. Puis une énorme explosion l'aveugla. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le guerrier catapulté loin d'eux tandis qu'une fumée acre remplissait son champ de vision. Drâkon jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et aperçut une haute silhouette dégingandée avec deux grands yeux mauves. Un sourire éclaira la face burinée de l'orc : Zaphirron était de retour.

Le troll fit quelques pas, de sorte à se trouver entre ses amis et la créature. Il ne semblait porter aucune autre arme qu'un court cylindre de métal constellée de sigles cabalistiques. Il se tourna vers l'orc ahuri et dit :

« Je suis soulagé de te voir en vie, mon musclé compagnon. Je suis navré de n'avoir pas pu revenir plus tôt, mais quelques menues blessures quasi mortelles m'ont retardé. Comment se porte notre sylvanien unique et préféré ?

- Il… Il va bien, balbutia Drâkon.

-Tu m'en vois soulagé. Bien, fit Zaphirron en se tournant cette fois vers le guerrier qui se relevait tant bien que mal, je règle ce menu problème et nous pourrons nous consacrer plus à loisir à nos effusions. » et de s'avancer d'un pas tranquille, presque guilleret vers le combattant inconnu.

Ce dernier brandit en une arabesque compliquée ses chaînes qui brûlaient toujours de ce feu étrange, presque mordoré. Le Troll eut un sourire amusé.

« Je vois, Sylmarillar, que tu n'as point perdu les antiques artefacts. Mais tu as oublié les bonnes manières : il ne sied point que plusieurs pyromanes s'affrontent. Le feu ne doit avoir qu'un maître. Souffre donc que j'en sois le dépositaire pour ce combat. »

Sacré Zaphirron, pensa Drâkon. Même face à un ennemi ayant rossé deux de ses camarades, il passait son temps à faire des manières. Cependant, un détail le troublait. Zaphirron, fraîchement sorti du coma, n'était pas surpris de se trouver en face de l'abomination en armure. Pire, il semblait le connaître, et l'appelait « Sylmarillar ». L'orc renonça à comprendre pour le moment. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle, et sortit de la bourse à sa ceinture une boule de pâte odorante dont il avala une bouchée. Tandis que sa lassitude commençait à le quitter, il inspira un bon coup. Si Zaphirron lui donnait encore 5 minutes de répit, il pourrait agir.

Le guerrier fit un autre bond mortel vers le troll, qui fit tournoyer son petit morceau de métal. Telles deux flammèches de chandelles, les flammes qui parcouraient les lames disparurent. Un flash lumineux illumina l'arme du troll, qui se trouva avec une hallebarde composée de feu brut, qu'il tenait par le morceau de métal étrange. Il cueillit son adversaire surpris au vol, d'un coup de maître en plein pectoral. Le Sylmarillar repartit valdinguer dans les fourrés. Zaphirron s'inclina dans une petite courbette ironique.

« Tu paraît quelques peu oublieux de l'adversaire que tu combats, guerrier de l'ancien monde. M'est avis que tu ne sais plus reconnaître tes maîtres…

La créature releva vivement son heaume.

- Tu n'es point mon maître. La caste que tu représente n'a plus dominé depuis des éons. Seul le détenteur du sceptre sera à même de me contrôler. Et il est infiniment plus puissant que toi, Taur'hanalian.

- ça reste à voir. En attendant, souffre que je me rappelle le bon vieux temps quand mes pareils pouvaient encore faire cela… »

Le troll brandit 4 doigts. Quatre boules de feu se détachèrent de sa hallebarde et se divisèrent en une myriade d'étincelles qui fondirent sur le guerrier, qui dans une démonstration d'agilité proprement inhumaine en évita et para la plus grande partie. Il bondit vers le troll en hurlant sa haine. Zaphirron fit un geste de la main. Les étincelles qui étaient restées fixes dans l'air se rassemblèrent en une énorme boule de flammes et filèrent vers le dos du guerrier, le heurtant dans une déflagration de cauchemar. A peine le Sylmarillar avait il touché terre, son armure en lambeau (mais vide de toute substance visible) que le troll se jeta sur lui, le fauchant de sa lame ardente. Dans un rugissement, Drâkon sortit de sa torpeur, bondit sur ses jambes et brisa les chaînes des poignets de leur ennemi. De son côté, Rotomondas fit un geste las de la main : une racine surgit du sol et projeta en l'air la créature. Zaphirron aboya un mot de pouvoir et sa hallebarde sembla se fondre dans sa main. Il se précipita sur le combattant qui tentait vainement de se remettre en posture de combat. Le troll posa sa main luisante de pouvoir comprimé sur le heaume et lâcha tout. Un hurlement strident déchira la nuit tandis qu'une colonne d'énergie brute consumait l'armure. Soudain elle explosa et l'onde de choc projeta à terre Rotomondas et Drâkon, mais pas Zaphirron. Dans l'obscurité impénétrable de la clairière déserte, une petite étincelle dorée brilla avec force, puis s'évanouit. Le Sylmarillar avait été vaincu.

Les trois compagnons se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Drâkon avait l'air assez en forme, bien que l'état de son boucler en disait plus long qu'un roman sur les coups qu'il avait dù recevoir. Rotomondas semblait exténué, mais son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de sa (petite) figure. Zaphirron semblait tout à fait frais et dispo, comme s'il ne venait pas de faire un étalage impressionnant de sa puissance. Il faisait tournicoter négligemment son étrange morceau de métal entre ses doigts. Rotomondas prit la parole.

« Zaphirron, tu nous doit des explications, et sur pas mal de choses :

1) comment se fait il que tu arrives comme une fleur et que tu expédie ce truc en deux temps trois mouvements alors que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais à l'article de la mort ?

2) Pourquoi as-tu appelé notre adversaire « Sylmarillar », et pourquoi t'a-t-il appelé « Taur'hanalian » en retour ?

3) D'où vient ce bâton bizarre avec qui tu fais joujou pendant que je te parle, ce qui est très impoli, alors arrête ça grand gamin !

4) Quelle est la raison qui fait que tu as pu lui causer des dégâts significatifs alors que nous nous sommes acharnés dessus sans rien lui faire ?

- Très cher gnome à la tête hypertrophiée, je vais répondre à tes questions. Premièrement, la médecine elfe a fait des miracles sur ma modeste personne. Non seulement elle a pu me prévenir d'un sombre trépas, mais encore a-t-elle su me rendre des forces. J'aborderai le second point plus tard, car il est long à exposer. Troisièmement, ce « bâton bizarre » comme tu le nommes est un présent de mon clan. Pendant mon sommeil, les chamanes de mon clan se sont concentrés pour me fournir des informations moultement passionnantes sur le sujet qui nous occupe. De plus, leur énergie psychique alliée à mon pouvoir a permis la matérialisation de matières énergétiques subconscientes – c'est-à-dire eux faire passer dans magie article magique lié à pouvoirs à moi donc moi avoir fait apparaître article magique-, Expliqua suavement le troll à Drâkon dont la mâchoire frôlait le sol. Bien sûr, il a fallu que j'aille hors de la ville afin de pouvoir me concentrer en paix. Le quatrième point rejoint le second, c'est pour cela que je vous propose de l'aborder en privé, dès que nous aurons pu remédier au chaos ambiant. »

Le décor autour des trois compagnons offrait en effet une similitude remarquable avec la gravure naine Armha ghedd'on : les arbres étaient brûlés et déracinés sur une dizaine de mètres, et des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Une fois qu'ils se furent assurés auprès de Dalien que tous les elfes noirs avaient bien été massacrés, et après avoir promis de s'expliquer le lendemain, ils purent se retrouver dans la relative tranquillité de leurs appartements.

Drâkon s'affala dans un fauteuil, se tourna vers Zaphirron et lui dit :

« Maintenant, crache le morceau. Quel est ton lien avec ces drôles de bêtes ?

Zaphirron inspira profondément.

- Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué, les trolls font un petit peu désordre dans la gent peau verte : existence relativement à l'écart de la civilisation, rythme reproductif assez faible, sensibilité particulière à la magie. De plus, les trolls se donnent un mal de chien pour cacher leur savoir. Tout le monde pense qu'un troll ne sait que dire « taper » et « meurs, humain », mais c'est faux : les trolls sont des créatures avec un grand savoir, mais il est caché. A la naissance, un troll est en possession d'énormes connaissances, mais au bout de quelques jours, la structure de son cerveau se modifie et il ne lui est plus possible d'y avoir accès. Je sais cela pour l'avoir étudié et vu de mes propres yeux. Nul ne sait quelle en est la cause. Une autre chose qui distinguent les trolls des autres est une très grande longévité. Personnellement, j'ai plus de 132 ans. Durant tout ce temps, j'ai mis à profit mon potentiel magique très élevé pour tenter d'une part de conserver les connaissances que j'avais acquises à ma naissance, et d'autre part pour trouver la raison de la dégénérescence de mon peuple. J'ai fini par développer une théorie : Je pense que les trolls viennent d'une autre dimension. »


End file.
